


【叉盾主】Shot In The Dark

by OrangeM



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeM/pseuds/OrangeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>普通世界AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	【叉盾主】Shot In The Dark

**-序-**

  
　　朗姆洛半夜醒来喝水的时候，听见史蒂夫轻声叫着一个名字，朗姆洛轻而易举就能猜出那是谁的名字——巴基，一直都是巴基。  
　　他想起五年前他第一次见到那两个年轻人的样子，他们看起来都不谙世事，史蒂夫尤其如此。他体格很好，但是没见过太阳的过白肤色加上金发碧眼怎么看都只是个“美国甜心”。他们是高中同学，也是从小一起长大的朋友，史蒂夫来参军大部分是为了陆军提供的助学贷款，而家境较为富裕的詹姆斯·巴恩斯似乎只是为了照顾自己的朋友。  
　　他后来曾听史蒂夫提起过，他小时候非常瘦弱，身体也不好，巴基总是为他出头。“他总是在照顾我，”那双他后来为之迷醉的蓝绿色眼睛里浸满了怀念和悲伤，“他说他没法放心让那个布鲁克林的小个子一个人去他看不见的地方……”  
　　在当时，他们都是格外朝气蓬勃的新兵。  
　　朗姆洛对这种天真的家伙总是格外严厉，他比谁都明白这种天真和轻率会让这些年轻人付出什么样的代价，他总是加倍严格地操练他们。史蒂夫总是完成的很好，他的朋友巴恩斯也是，他们是他训练的那群年轻人里最出色的两个，不同的是，巴恩斯更擅长射击，而史蒂夫更擅长近身格斗，两年后，当他的上司要他从这群士兵里挑出两个和他一起加入特战队时，史蒂夫的近身格斗已经比他还要优秀了。  
　　他们在特战队的第一次任务是去捉拿一群藏在中东某个山洞里的恐怖分子，他们已经对对方的人数、位置、装备都有了相当的了解，就像巴恩斯开玩笑时候说的那样，这是他们的热身任务。  
　　但这个任务里还是出了一点问题。  
　　一个高大的男人抢走了小队某个同伴身上的手雷，朝他们砸了过来，史蒂夫将他推到某个遮蔽地，然后自己才躲了进来。那个手雷最终没爆炸，他们也顺利扫清了所有的敌人，但朗姆洛事后印象最深的竟然是长长的睫毛扫在他脸颊上的微痒触感，那一刻史蒂夫整个人都贴在他身上，他能清楚地看见对方脸上淡色的汗毛，以及迷彩涂料间的雪白皮肤。  
　　整整两年的军队生涯也没让这个年轻人的肤色改变，史蒂夫总是因为这个被嘲笑，朗姆洛有时候也是嘲笑他的那些人之一，可是某些时候，他总会想着对方皮肤的颜色和纹理将精液撸进手里。  
　　他们三个总是被捆在一起执行任务，成了一个声誉不错的特别小组，史蒂夫也渐渐显露出自己的指挥才能。他很快就取代朗姆洛成了这个小组的领导者，对此，史蒂夫总是有些抱歉，朗姆洛则会耸耸肩，告诉他只要能提高活下去的几率，他甚至不介意让史蒂夫去做整个特战队的队长。他这么说的时候史蒂夫会露出浅浅的微笑，蓝色的眼睛里光芒璀璨。  
　　他有时候甚至有机会和这个丝毫没有防备的年轻人一起共浴，有些基地能够提供相对独立的卫浴设施，有些基地则较为简陋，他们甚至还试过直接在某个难得遇见的水源地进行露天洗浴，但更多时候，他们得十天、二十天甚至更久地潜伏起来，就连那个时候他也会觉得史蒂夫身上的味道比任何人都要好闻。  
　　朗姆洛终于开始承认自己迷上了对方。  
　　他想要亲吻他，想要抚摸他身上的每一个地方，他的颈窝，饱满的胸肌，淡粉色的乳头，他细长有力的手指，他结实的小腹和大腿，他的膝盖，甚至是他的脚趾，他想把自己硬得发疼的分身插入他的下体，他想操得史蒂夫为了他而哭出来……  
　　他想得几乎快要发疯了。  
　　然而在他来得及做出任何事情之前，最最糟糕的事情发生了。  
　　他们在一次任务中被对方俘虏，巴恩斯的左臂中枪，血液不住地往外涌，他们被捆在一起拷打，那期间史蒂夫不停地恳求他们为巴恩斯止血，最终其中一人同意了他的请求，但是巴恩斯再没有回来过，甚至到朗姆洛找到机会干掉了看守，两个人一起搜索了整个藏身处，也没有任何巴恩斯的踪迹。他和那个藏身处的大部分“老鼠”一起消失了。  
　　救援队到来后他们又搜查了一遍，甚至之后回到基地，严重脱水的史蒂夫醒来的第一句话还是巴基。  
　　他们没能找到他，基地分析了所有得到的线索，都没有任何结果。  
　　一年后，巴基的个人物品在那个组织的另一个巢穴里被发现，同时发现的还有一具被鉴定为詹姆斯·巴恩斯本人的焦尸。史蒂夫带着巴基的棺柩回到了纽约，朗姆洛也去参加了那个葬礼，它庄严而又肃穆，仪仗兵将叠好的国旗交给詹姆斯·巴恩斯的父母，两位老人泣不成声。史蒂夫远远站在墓园的另一侧望了过来，老人不允许他来参加葬礼，他们会向朗姆洛致谢，却无法原谅那个将他们的儿子带上战场的朋友。  
　　他在葬礼后拦住了史蒂夫，对方看起来糟透了。  
　　“他说他没法放心让那个布鲁克林的小个子一个人去他看不见的地方……”史蒂夫说着的时候眼眶发红，“他是我最好的朋友，朗姆洛。”  
　　朗姆洛比谁都明白巴恩斯的想法，也因此，他知道自己绝不能让史蒂夫一个人呆着，他和史蒂夫回了他在布鲁克林的那间小公寓，并在那天晚上以“汽车旅馆的隔音真是糟透了，你不会看着在纽约无亲无故的我流落街头吧”这样牵强的理由搬进了那间公寓。  
　　他知道史蒂夫并不是一个脆弱到会作出什么愚蠢选择的人，他只是希望对方能在自己的照看下好起来。

  
　　  
**-1-**

  
　　住在布鲁克林某间小公寓的莎朗·卡特在出门时发现走廊里站着一个全身湿透的男人，她很快认出了对方是住在走廊尽头那间公寓里的另一位男性住户，于是露出了一个友好的微笑，“朗……”，她想了想，“朗姆洛先生，你没带钥匙吗？”  
　　朗姆洛微笑着耸了耸肩。  
　　“罗杰斯先生也没回来？也许你可以来我这儿休息一下？”  
　　她一说完就有些后悔，还好朗姆洛只是露出笑容，感谢了她，“不用了，我想史蒂夫等一会儿就会回来。”  
　　他们是对看起来并不那么默契也不算登对的恋人。莎朗承认她在一开始见到罗杰斯的时候曾经有过一些念头，但没过两天朗姆洛就搬了进来，她亲眼看到一个月前的那天朗姆洛把罗杰斯的脑袋按在自己的肩膀上，轻拍他的后背。  
　　当然那件事的实际情况并不像莎朗想象的那么浪漫，那天是他们刚从公墓回来，史蒂夫的情绪糟透了，朗姆洛得拼尽所有力气才能把史蒂夫按在自己肩膀上，试图“安慰”他，之后还被一记利落的右勾拳打伤了颧骨。  
　　虽然之后能够住下来也有这个伤口的原因，但顶着那样的淤青还是让朗姆洛在接下来的几天里受尽了调侃。  
　　不过一个月后的现在他的瘀伤已经完全消失，颧骨又和以前一样高耸挺立。  
　　“朗姆洛？”  
　　朗姆洛抬起头，看见从走廊那侧楼梯口处走来的史蒂夫，他有点惊讶也有点愧疚，显然自己湿透的全身起到了应有的作用。  
　　“你应该带把伞，”史蒂夫一边说，一边把钥匙插进锁眼里，“还应该配把钥匙。”  
　　朗姆洛在他身后露出了笑容。  
　　住进这个公寓一个月整的今天，史蒂夫·罗杰斯总算是给了他一点你可以留下来的表示。  
　　他之后在那个狭窄但是非常干净的浴室里洗了个澡，擦着头发走出来的时候史蒂夫刚刚做好晚饭，那是一大锅浓汤，配上之前买的面包。史蒂夫的厨艺算不上好，但仍比朗姆洛强上许多。  
　　朗姆洛往面包上抹了花生酱，咬了一口问他：“学校申请得怎么样了？”  
　　他知道史蒂夫在入伍之前原本打算去念艺术学校，虽然并不懂艺术，他也能从对方寥寥的几张素描里看出他画得不错。  
　　史蒂夫整个人僵硬了一下，然后低下头回答他：“还……还不错。”  
　　“……你知道你根本不会撒谎，对吧？”  
　　史蒂夫终于抬头看了他一眼，“这不关你的事。”他冷冰冰地说。  
　　“是不关我的事，”朗姆洛吃完了自己的那份食物，向后一靠，“那你有什么打算？你知道我前几天去的那家保安公司还在招人，我可以帮你介绍。”  
　　“不，”史蒂夫的语气明显软化，“谢谢。”  
　　“你不想去保安公司，”朗姆洛知道史蒂夫不想谈这个，但他必须得和他谈，“你想去艺术学校，但你没法忍受那种氛围，没法忍受坐在那群什么都不懂的学生中间，就好像什么事都没发生过……”  
　　“朗姆洛！”  
　　史蒂夫站了起来，狠狠地瞪着他。  
　　朗姆洛知道他生气是因为自己说中了，“我也是，队长。不管你信不信。”  
　　这句话之后是长久的沉默，史蒂夫的眼神渐渐柔和下来，几乎带上了一点沮丧，“我很抱歉，”他捋了捋自己额前的头发，蓝绿色的眼睛投向一遍，“我、我不知道自己该做什么……”  
　　朗姆洛绕过桌子，拍拍他的肩膀，让他坐下，“这没关系，我们没在战场上，有时候没有计划，漫无目标地顺其自然也不错。”  
　　史蒂夫抬起头，朗姆洛看起来胸有成竹，就好像他才是一直以来负责所有计划的那个人，于是他笑了起来。在朗姆洛眼里这会儿史蒂夫的表情异常温柔，他不得不转开视线，开了个玩笑：“或者你可以考虑去做个消防员？这可是个救人于水火的好职业，而且你辣得够当消防员了。”  
　　朗姆洛很高兴这玩笑让对方笑出了声，之后的气氛好了许多，史蒂夫也问了问他的工作，朗姆洛耸了耸肩，说了一两件遇到的趣事，他之前负责为一个可能是什么明星的小男孩做保卫工作，有个年龄大得足够当那孩子祖母的女士流着眼泪冲他扑过来，朗姆洛差点就让开了。  
　　“如果真让开，我这会儿就在拘留所里了。”朗姆洛说。  
　　他很享受这样的气氛，虽然史蒂夫并没有那么亲近他——这点他能明显感觉出来，他们一起出生入死了三年，互相交托后背，但史蒂夫大多数的私人时间都跟詹姆斯·巴恩斯在一起，他能感觉出对方还不太适应自己的个人生活里出现了另一个陌生人。  
　　他有时候会忽然回过头，带着那种亲昵的笑意，像是想要说什么，可看到是他的时候就闭上了嘴，转回头去。  
　　也有时候史蒂夫会长久地发呆，就好像他不在这个世界。  
　　这很糟糕，糟糕到朗姆洛甚至替他去看了一次联邦政府为他们安排的心理医生。那医生的眼神里带着怀疑的颜色。他怀疑我描述的是我自己，朗姆洛意识到。医生不断地在纸上记录着什么，这让他想起自己为什么不喜欢接受心理治疗，心理医生们总是希望你和他们分享一切，而不愿意和你分享丝毫。  
　　然而为人在世，总要付出相当的代价，才能得到回报。当然更多时候，即使付出了代价，也不会有丝毫回报。  
　　所幸他的接近还是有了明显的效果，这是一个同事教给他的，“伙计，追妞的时候你可不能逼得太紧，你得让她觉得你在乎她，但又猜不透你的想法，不说出来，她就没法拒绝你。”  
　　史蒂夫接纳他的一个明显特征是他开始给朗姆洛分配一些“任务”，第一次是史蒂夫接了个电话，也许是关于工作面试什么的，他急着出去就把购物清单交给了他，朗姆洛觉得自己完成得不错。史蒂夫回来的时候他不仅买回了他们需要的一切，还顺手带了中餐外卖。  
　　史蒂夫当时看起来相当惊讶，这表情可让他有点受伤。  
　　“我只是……想象不出你站在超市货架前的样子。”史蒂夫试图解释。  
　　“我也想象不出来你站在货架前的样子啊，队长，”朗姆洛说，“或者下次我们可以一起出去，看看对方那时候究竟是什么样？”  
　　史蒂夫笑了，然后点了点头。  
　　这是一个比朗姆洛自己的想象更进一步的事情，当他和史蒂夫抱着一大袋速食品、水果、各类日常用品，甚至还包括几件塞在底部的内衣裤回来的时候，他注意到了邻居莎朗·卡特有点深意的笑容。史蒂夫对这方面的事情比较迟钝，但他足够敏锐能觉察到对方误会了他们的关系。  
这很好，他甚至不用再花费心思去考虑如何消灭这个潜在情敌。

　　即使是在入伍前，朗姆洛也没过过这么“平常”的生活，更没这么费力地想要进入另一个人的生活过，他总是怕麻烦，比起一段稳定的情爱关系更喜欢方便的单次性爱。潜意识里，他的医师这么对他说，你没法信任别人，不相信自己会爱上对方也不相信对方会爱上自己，不愿意做无结果的付出。朗姆洛真该让那个该死的医师来看看现在的一切。  
　　这天他回去得晚了一点，打开大门的时候正好看见史蒂夫用毛巾裹着下身从浴室走出来，对方看见他，高兴地走了过来：“我找到了一份工作，今天晚上一起出去吃吧？”  
　　朗姆洛有点走神地点了点头，视线控制不住地落在对方的胸口。没有胸毛的男人本来应该显得娘娘腔的，他这么告诉自己，争点气，别让自己表现得像是下一秒就要扑上去。  
　　就像他之前说过的那样，史蒂夫对这方面的事情有点迟钝，就好像他之前的二十多年里从没被人追求过，从来没有任何一个男人盯着他屁股看，或者走上来问他是不是愿意和自己喝杯咖啡似的。  
　　不过那天晚上的晚餐很好，他们在附近的一家法国餐厅吃的饭，招待的眼神露骨地简直像在问：“你们确定自己不需要情侣套餐求婚套餐什么的？”  
　　朗姆洛倒是希望事实真是这样，他暗暗下了决心，等到他打算求婚的时候，一定得来这个餐厅，特别俗气地叫上一个乐队，藏在香槟里的戒指、单膝跪地、彩带、条幅，一个都不能少。想到那时候史蒂夫会有的表情他就笑出声来。  
　　史蒂夫看着他，不解地问：“我去当消防员就这么好笑吗？”  
　　“没有，”他收起了笑容，“我只是没想到，原来队长你这么重视我的意见。”  
　　史蒂夫皱起了眉，“朗姆洛，其实我一直想说，我们不在军队里了，你不用叫我队长……可以叫我史蒂夫，或者罗杰斯，如果你愿意的话。”  
　　“那么， **史蒂夫** ，你是不是也应该叫我布洛克？”

 

**-2-**

  
　　结果史蒂夫没叫他布洛克，当然他也还是叫史蒂夫队长。  
　　因为当他们试着这么称呼了对方一次之后都笑了起来，突然而来的亲密称呼非常奇怪，他们都认可。虽然没能在这上面更近一步，但朗姆洛很清楚，之后史蒂夫所称的朗姆洛和以前不同了，那不再是一个对待同事的生疏称呼，而是多少带了几分亲昵和熟稔的叫法。  
　　朗姆洛第一次知道这样几乎算得上毫无进步的进步也能令自己如此振奋。  
　　对于史蒂夫而言，消防员的工作让他找到了一个新开始，他适应得很快，到了第二个月的时候他就已经加入了正式的小队，虽然还只算是预备役。他能看出自己的长官并不怎么喜欢他，除此之外，因为找到了工作，退役军人处裁掉了他的补贴，似乎是赤字进行的财政紧缩计划什么的，而他其实还没能得到一个正式消防员的薪水，这种落差让他有些窘迫，他还有存款可以支撑。然而提取存款之前，朗姆洛就递给了他一个信封，“生活费和房租，队长。”  
　　史蒂夫得承认，朗姆洛和他以为的不一样。在军队里的时候，朗姆洛首先是训练官，那时候他冷酷无情，时常用各种方式羞辱他们。后来成为同伴后，他总是在工作上利落决绝，史蒂夫一度觉得他们的想法差得很远，朗姆洛注重效率到近乎无情，史蒂夫则总是不愿意放弃任何希望。他们各自都有对与错的时候，最终还是上司以提拔史蒂夫的方式认同了他的行事原则。就是那时候他对朗姆洛的看法有了转变，对方并没有对此表示不满，他表现得毫不在意，但史蒂夫意识到了，他在试着安慰他。  
　　他和巴基提到过，巴基笑了笑，对他说，我还曾经觉得你会是个爱哭鬼呢。  
　　巴基……在巴基失踪的那个基地，朗姆洛在敌方增援可能到达之前敲晕了自己，这才让他们都安全回去，事实上，朗姆洛救了他一命，不管他是否愿意。  
　　朗姆洛关心他，这一点史蒂夫能够感觉到，他比他曾经以为的要温柔得多，普通的生活让他变得像是个“人类”，而非一个凶狠的特战队士兵，史蒂夫不知道对方看待自己的方式是不是也有所改变，但能有个可以聊聊共同经历的同伴是件好事，史蒂夫终于愿意开始接受他接下来的生活中还会发生好事。  
　　可上帝有时候就喜欢跟人开玩笑，他成为正式消防员前的最后一个星期，皇后区的某栋老式建筑有了火情，那是个挤满小偷、毒贩、黑帮、蛇头的地方，史蒂夫直觉他的同事都不太积极。  
　　“那就是个人渣聚集地！”路上他听见杰森这么说，“我叔叔的小儿子就是被那些人渣引上了邪路，他吸海洛因、可卡因、冰毒所有你能叫上来名字的毒品！他死于吸毒过量，那时候还不到20岁！要我说，那些人渣都烧死在里面才好呢！”  
　　杰森是个好人，他是那种有时候会喜欢讲个黄色笑话，在更衣室里评论别人下身尺寸的类型，但他是个好人，曾有一次为了救一个怀了孕的单身妈妈差点死在火场里，身上现在还留着烧伤的痕迹。  
　　这一刻他提起那些火场里等待救援的人的口气却让史蒂夫不寒而栗。  
　　之后他在三楼抱着一个五岁的小女孩时听见楼上传来的呼救声，第一个想起的就是杰森的表情，他相信如果是杰森一定会先送女孩出去，那个楼上的家伙可能就是那些害死他堂弟的毒贩，这栋老旧的大楼随时都有可能垮塌，他犯不着赔上自己和这无辜女孩的性命……可他不是杰森，史蒂夫让女孩抱紧他的脖子，几步冲上楼梯。那是一个三十来岁的男人，鼻环纹身只差眼角的泪滴标志来证明身份，可史蒂夫还是帮他抬起了压在身上的衣柜。那家伙一句话都没说就冲出了房间，他刚出去就有个什么东西倒在门口，大火蔓延过来，他和女孩被困在屋内。  
　　小女孩被吓得大哭出声，他一边安慰对方一边打开窗户，试着找寻窗外的云梯。那东西离得太远，他看了看楼下的气垫只犹豫了一秒钟就将女孩紧紧护在怀里仰面跳了下去。  
　　下坠的速度很快，只有短短几秒，他看着夜空和楼上已经烧到了窗口的大火，总觉得自己看到了巴基的脸。这很蠢，他事后想到，这样的高度还有气垫，他甚至没有任何生命危险。他得承认也有那么一瞬间他想到自己工作到这么晚，朗姆洛可能正在发愁自己怎么准备晚餐。  
　　当他终于跌上气垫的那一刻，女孩的哭声甚至被吓到停止，她紧紧地闭上眼睛，即使滑下气垫后也不愿睁开，有个年轻女人跑过来——她打扮得十分浓艳，眼妆全被泪水晕花，看起来又可笑又美丽——死死地把女孩搂进怀里，两个人一起痛哭失声。  
　　第二天他就被长官通知不用再来上班，“我看了你提交上来的报告，”他说，“我们不需要一个分不清轻重的家伙。”  
　　他知道自己又得去找工作了。  
　　那天史蒂夫去了埋葬巴基的墓地，他没带花，只带着手上的石膏，因为坠楼他的手腕有轻微的骨裂，但很快就会好的，他轻声说，试着让自己微笑。这是他自葬礼之后第一次来这儿，他总是不愿意面对对方的死亡，但……这是少数几个让他觉得敞开心扉好好说说话的地方。纵然巴基已经离开了这个世界，可他竟然还能从他那儿得到某种宽慰。  
　　晚上的时候他才回到公寓里，朗姆洛已经回来了，正拿着一支啤酒把脚搭在茶几上看电视。他脸上有块青紫的瘀伤，能看出是被人揍过，看他走进来拿起一瓶啤酒扔给他。  
　　“真是糟糕的一天。”他说得轻描淡写。  
　　史蒂夫下意识接住冰过的啤酒，“天气很热”，他说，“谢谢你帮我冰过啤酒。”  
　　朗姆洛拍拍自己身边的位置，示意史蒂夫坐过去，“别客气，伙计。”  
　　他开的是体育频道，正播放一场他们看过的棒球赛，很精彩的比赛，没有惊喜，也不会令人失望，看到终场的时候，披萨外卖送到了，朗姆洛打发他去付钱，自己走进了暂住的房间。  
　　史蒂夫看得出他走出来的样子有些紧张，手里拿着一个黑色的小盒子，如果自己是个女孩他一定会猜对方是要求婚。朗姆洛坐了下来，手里紧紧捏着那个盒子，甚至不太敢看他，“我今天才拿到的，本来想做生日礼物，但你大概会想早点看见吧。”  
　　他说完犹豫了一下，似乎在迟疑是不是应该由自己打开盒子。  
　　最终他直接把盒子塞给了史蒂夫，史蒂夫带着笑容打开它，虽然想象不到会是什么东西，不，不管是什么他都很感激。他这么想，可打开盒子后，他整个人都呆住了，笑容凝固在他脸上，喉咙里好像塞了什么东西，他吞下了哽咽，可是鼻子很酸，泪腺不受控制地运作起来，炽热的液体溢满眼眶，顺着脸颊滑落，却完全顾不上去擦。  
　　他用没受伤的那只手紧紧捏着那个盒子，就好像他之前抱紧那个女孩。  
　　——盒子里装的是巴基的军籍牌。  
　　他好像昨天才看见对方戴上它，带着笑容抱怨那东西冰凉且麻烦。巴基那时候的表情就在他眼前，从来没有消失过。  
　　朗姆洛在一边看着这个即使在葬礼上也紧绷着表情的士兵不停地落泪，他想伸手帮他擦干，又觉得自己应该让出这个时间，留给那对好朋友。有种硬邦邦的痛苦沉淀在他胸口，他感到不甘心，不甘心自己被排除在外，不仅是身体，他想要进入史蒂夫生活的每一个角落，他甚至从半年前刚回来的时候就试着说服巴恩斯的父母了，他甚至设计好了送出的方式，可他今天拐去消防局，听见那个肥佬在嘲弄史蒂夫，朗姆洛无法忍受，狠狠揍了那家伙一顿，告诉他史蒂夫是他见过的最正直的人，他们才是配不上他的那边，他挨了一两拳，可这无关紧要。  
　　他看着史蒂夫抬起头，露出一个勉强却美极了的笑容，他的声音里还带着哽咽：“朗姆洛……我、我真不知道该如何感谢你。”  
　　“给我个吻怎么样？”朗姆洛这么说，在得到一个轻笑后让自己严肃了一点，他说，“嘿，队长，这只是个早到的生日礼物。他也会希望你高高兴兴收下的。”  
　　

  
**-3-**

  
　　史蒂夫回赠给他的礼物是张相当舒适的床，朗姆洛想要说服自己相信这其中或许带有某种性暗示，但他太过理智，清楚这是史蒂夫的示好——他接受了朗姆洛进入他的生活，只要他愿意，可以在这间小公寓里待到任何时候。  
　　那床真的很棒，朗姆洛之前睡的一直是个老旧的简易床，稍一翻身就会发出吱呦吱呦的声响，床垫也是廉价品，睡上去令人浑身紧绷。他没抱怨过什么，一则是因为像他们这样的士兵早就习惯了在任何情况下入睡，再者是史蒂夫自己的那张床也比这个强不了多少。  
　　所以新床送到的那天，他问了正在厨房准备晚饭的史蒂夫，“你真不打算和我凑合一下睡一张床？要知道这张简直是天堂，而且它绝对够我们两个人用。”  
　　史蒂夫的回应是短暂而爽朗的笑声。  
　　他从没听见对方这么笑过，这笑声让他既满足又失落。  
　　那天晚上躺在那张史蒂夫送给他的床上，朗姆洛无法入睡，他有快一年没有过什么像样的性生活了。刚意识到自己迷上了个同性的时候他试着去酒吧里约过妞，她们漂亮、热情、身体柔软而丰满，朗姆洛的脑海里却都是史蒂夫的样子，对方的腰部线条，隆起的胸肌，结实的手臂，从两侧延伸下去的人鱼线……更别提那张脸，那双看着他的蓝眼睛，有些瞬间它们像是绿色的，有时候又泛着淡淡的金光，他抬着眼睛问朗姆洛，“你听明白了吗？”还有那两瓣湿润又饱满的嘴唇，朗姆洛忍不住想象自己将手指伸进去，史蒂夫就抬着眼睛用他发出命令时候的眼神望着他，伸出舌头舔舐他的手指……  
　　朗姆洛想着，解开了皮带，用手握住自己坚硬的阴茎。他想象着自己湿润的手指蹭在对方脸上，在那里留下湿痕然后长长地拖下去，揉捏对方的胸肌，还有那又圆又翘的屁股，他顺着臀缝滑了进去，史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，曾经紧贴着他皮肤的睫毛微微颤动，像在畏惧又像在期待……  
　　哦，天哪。  
　　他撸动得又狠又快，可他还是不满足，他想听史蒂夫叫他的名字，用他好听的声音叫他的名字：  
　　“ **朗姆洛？** ”  
　　精液射了出来，落在他的手上。  
　　朗姆洛整个人差点跳起来，他睁开眼，门口就站着整个人僵住像还没有反应过来自己看到了什么的史蒂夫，下一秒他的脸红过了番茄，声音哆嗦着道歉：“对、对不起！我应该敲门的！”说完他狠狠合上了房门，留下朗姆洛感受自己手心冰凉的精液。  
　　他拿过一边的纸巾擦了擦手，又穿好裤子，有点绝望地扶了扶自己的额头，这可真是糟糕，自己的性幻想对象就这么看到了他想着对方自渎的场景。他不知道自己该不该庆幸，幸好那时候他还没叫出史蒂夫的名字。  
　　朗姆洛自己永远也不可能承认，那时候他脸上也有异常的热度。  
　　他花了足有十分钟才下定决心走了出去。史蒂夫正坐立不安地待在客厅里，看到他出来简直像受到了什么惊吓。  
　　“对不起！”他再次道歉，脸上的表情也充满了尴尬的歉意。  
　　这让朗姆洛多少有点哭笑不得，“别紧张，队长，我不介意你闯进来……至少你没打扰到我，不是吗？”  
　　史蒂夫像是回想起了一点刚才的情景，脸上多了一点红晕。  
　　朗姆洛坐到他身边的位置，史蒂夫又被吓到了，他差点跳起来，朗姆洛能感觉到他突然紧绷的身体，双手搁放在大腿上紧紧握住膝盖。  
　　好吧，这让他产生了一点不太好的想法——他伸出左手，搁在了史蒂夫的肩膀上，“我说，队长，”对方明显控制了自己一下才没把他甩开，“这事是有点……尴尬，但你自己应该也有过这方面的经验？你知道这是男人的正常生理需要，是吧？”  
　　史蒂夫点了点头，视线依然没法落在朗姆洛身上。他的尴尬显而易见，却又似乎觉得是自己的错而开不了口去打断朗姆洛“这方面”的谈话。  
　　“我早就原谅你啦。”他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，后者丝毫没有放松，只是勉强笑了一下，朗姆洛的脸色变得严肃起来，“我不想这么问，但是，史蒂夫，你就打算因为这件事以后再也不看我吗？或者把我赶出去？作为某种惩罚？”  
　　“不……”史蒂夫急忙解释道，他终于将视线投向了朗姆洛，那目光起初还有些退缩，但是很快就镇定了下来，“别误会，我不想惩罚你，更不想让你搬走。”  
　　朗姆洛手掌下的肩膀明显放松了一点。  
　　于是他笑了起来，“所以，你看，我并没有因为这事就变成了个怪物或者淫魔什么的，除了有点尴尬，我和以前没什么两样，如果要住在一起，这种事情早晚都会发生，你这间公寓可连卫生间都只有一个。我保证，如果这让你觉得不好受，下次我会在门上搭个领带什么的，或者……”他心虚地摸了摸鼻子，却又没法控制自己不去说这样的话，“我可以给你来次手活？”  
　　史蒂夫愣住了，朗姆洛意识到他刚刚的眼神也许有点越界，话语更是。他迅速岔开了话题，聊了有关史蒂夫新工作的事，他再一次向他推荐了自己的公司。史蒂夫是个优秀的士兵，公司里需要这样的人，虽然工作内容有些无聊，但薪水相当不错。作为私人武装也可以算是报效祖国，他试图对史蒂夫解释，说了一大堆关于黑水公司和伊拉克战争的废话，其实脑子里一直在懊悔自己刚刚犯下的错误。  
　　史蒂夫也许对这方面迟钝，可他不是个傻瓜，他已经感觉到了一点异样，也许他之前的人生里没有足够的经历可供他鉴别参考，但朗姆洛只要再稍稍向前一步——一切就不得不面临一个或输或赢的结局。他不想输，唯独这场战斗，他不想输。  
　　之后史蒂夫在他的建议下，先去了退伍军人处，现在他失业了，至少可以领回之前的补贴，办理了一部分相关手续后，他站在集体治疗室的门外，听着讲台上一个年轻士兵的讲话。  
　　“我们每个人都会留在战场上一些东西，也会带回来一些东西……”  
　　他说得很好，史蒂夫心想，也许他不应该拒绝那些心理治疗，至少他应该试着来这儿和更多人交流试试。治疗结束的时候，那个讲话的黑人士兵走了出来，在史蒂夫向他搭话之前，他停下脚步，“我认识你吗？”  
　　“我很怀疑。”史蒂夫笑了笑，伸出手掌，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
　　那个士兵恍然大悟，“我就知道我认识你！你每天都在展望公园跑步，是吗？”他伸手拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，“虽然不想承认，但你的体格可真好！”  
　　史蒂夫想起了这个人，他刚刚就觉得有点熟悉，他确实在公园见过他，他们的晨跑路线有一点交汇，偶尔会面对面交错，彼此之间打个招呼，他曾经想过对方会不会也是个军人，但没想到会在这里遇到。  
　　“忘了自我介绍，我是山姆·威尔逊，叫我山姆就好了。”  
　　他的笑容非常灿烂，史蒂夫在他身上根本看不出一个退伍军人会有的迷茫和失落，当他这么问山姆的时候，山姆回答，“我已经退伍两年了，刚离开的时候我真是糟透了，你看到现在的我根本没法相信，很多时候我甚至没法走出家门……我接受了一整年的心理治疗，我不敢说那有多管用，但是有个地方说说话，让我好受多了，你知道有些事情根本没办法和家人说。”  
　　“我明白，”史蒂夫不禁露出了个微笑，“我很幸运，一直有个同伴在我身边，我也有能说说话的地方……今天来这儿，我才发现自己有多幸运。”  
　　“同伴？”山姆重复了一遍这个词，并没有多问。  
　　史蒂夫接着说，“有时候我觉得自己有点傻，我总想做点对别人有益的事情……这样想也许有点自大，可我没法控制住自己不去想那些需要帮助的人。”  
　　山姆想了想，“你有没有考虑过……来当警察？我认识个朋友介绍我去的，培训期正要开始，我想他们不会介意多一个学员。”  
　　“我怎么能就这么接受……”  
　　史蒂夫刚要推辞，山姆朝他挤了挤眼，“如果觉得欠我人情的话就请我去吃顿大餐好啦，今天晚上我正好有空。”  
　　史蒂夫最终笑了起来，“没问题，”他说，“我知道附近有家不错的餐厅。”  
　　

**-4-**

  
　　史蒂夫找到了新工作，这是件好事，那天因为意外所造成的尴尬，以及朗姆洛一时的失控扩大的危险，都在接下来的忙碌里被丢到了脑后。  
　　毕竟下个月就是警察的入职考试，体能测试朗姆洛相信每天坚持锻炼的史蒂夫绝对没有问题，但一些额外的笔试却令他感到紧张，那段时间他们光顾了电话薄上几乎所有的外卖电话，有些味道不错，有些简直糟得难以入口。朗姆洛很喜欢他们在一起探讨这家店和那家店究竟哪个更糟一点的时光，他甚至会翻着电话簿，在号码后面标注出两个人一起总结出来的评价。偶尔不太忙的时候，朗姆洛还会帮史蒂夫做模拟测试，他觉得对方把这事看得太重了，“你得学着放松，史蒂夫，他们要是不要你就是天底下最傻的傻瓜。”  
　　史蒂夫从桌子上的一摞书里抬起头，长长的铅笔顶着下巴对他笑。  
　　也许是因为太紧张的缘故，史蒂夫的睡眠总是很沉，偶尔朗姆洛忍不住在凌晨溜进他房间看着月色或晨光里对方的面庞，他多么希望自己有天能够一醒来就看到对方，如果真能实现……  
　　“我爱你。”有次他这么低声说。这话把他自己也吓了一跳，他以为这句话会难以出口，可是他想错了。  
　　他没几次去说我爱你的机会，他没见过自己的母亲，父亲则是个恶棍，他忍受了对方十五年的折磨，直到某一天当对方的拳头落下时，他躲开了那个拳头，并且回击。那时候他就知道，没有什么东西是能平白无故得来的，总有付出，总有牺牲。他跟街头上的黑帮混了几年，勉强从高中毕业。有次他在外面凌晨才回去，父亲就坐在客厅里，看见他回来吓得瑟瑟发抖。这种角色调转让他瞬间清醒过来，他不想变成他父亲那样的人，他不想做个恶棍，等待着有天在自己亲生儿子的拳头下害怕。  
　　他离开了家，读了个社区大学，参加军队，他有时候觉得自己变了，有时候又觉得他还是那个叼着烟在街头冷冷看着别人的小混混。真要说史蒂夫改变了他的一切，那绝对是夸张，但史蒂夫让他看到了一种可能——他那样善良、正直、坚强，就好像所有软弱、阴暗、肮脏都会绕着他走，朗姆洛觉得自己走上了正路。史蒂夫作出的那些选择有过糟糕的结果吗？有过，可即使是那时候，他依然感觉自己做对了，而做对一件事的感觉那么好，让人无力抗拒。  
　　朗姆洛笑了起来，如果是十五年前的自己兴许会觉得自己太傻，做这些完全没有意义的事情，就为了和某个人在一起抛弃了自己在军队里的前程选择退役，明明知道可能被拒绝还是不断地想要靠近。  
　　“这一切可真糟糕，”他说，手指慢慢伸向史蒂夫的脸颊，隔着一截距离描绘他的样子，“我这样简直像个傻瓜。”  
　　他忍不住想要再进一步，却又缩回了手，放轻脚步回到自己的房间。耐心，耐心，他反复告诫自己，拿出你的耐心。  
　　半个月后到了史蒂夫要参加考试的时间，那天清晨他们一早出发，朗姆洛决定由自己开车，“万一出了车祸我那辆更耐撞一点，”朗姆洛说，“再说，我害怕你太紧张走错了路。”  
　　路上两个人都沉默不语，直到警察局广场前的最后一个红绿灯口，史蒂夫转向了他，“谢谢你，朗姆洛，谢谢你为我所做的一切。”  
　　“队长，你这么说让我觉得自己马上就要死了，你不会恰巧知道点什么吧？”他避开了史蒂夫认真的神色，开了句玩笑。  
　　史蒂夫摇了摇头，唇角带着一点笑容，“我只是想让你知道我的谢意，我真的很高兴你搬进来了。如果没有你，我现在不知道会是什么样子。”  
　　“你还会是这样，”朗姆洛和他对视了一眼，“我了解你，队长，你不会输给任何人，包括自己。”他停好了车，朝史蒂夫敬了个礼，“至死忠诚。队长，我等不及想看你穿警服的样子了。”  
　　史蒂夫回了个礼，然后推开车门，走向了自己的战场。  
　　就跟朗姆洛预料的一样，几天后，史蒂夫就收到了纽约警局的录用通知，他有三个月的培训期，六个月的试用期，但这一切结束后，他就能成为一个警察了。  
　　史蒂夫这时候接了个电话，朗姆洛捏着录用通知看了又看，心里盘算着附近的那个餐馆没有预定能不能等到位置，就在他盘算好菜单的时候，史蒂夫走了回来，“布洛克，山姆说在‘绿山’那儿订了位置，要庆祝一下，你要一起去吗？”  
　　“山姆？”这家伙是谁，“布洛克”带来的好心情消失了一半，朗姆洛最讨厌自己的计划被打乱。  
　　“啊，我没和你提过他吗？”史蒂夫从他手里接过通知，塞回信封里放好，“他就是那个给我介绍这个机会的人，也是我现在的晨跑搭档，以及未来在警局的拍档，他人很好，相信你们会相处得愉快。”  
　　朗姆洛对此深表怀疑。  
　　事实证明他的怀疑不是毫无依据的，那个叫山姆的家伙一上来就拥抱了明明是想和他握手的史蒂夫，到了自己的时候却伪装绅士彬彬有礼地伸出了右手。史蒂夫为他们做了互相介绍，提到朗姆洛的时候似乎迟疑了一瞬，然后才说这是我的室友，也是我的好朋友。  
　　山姆笑着对朗姆洛点了点头。  
　　餐桌上史蒂夫和山姆聊起了考试时候遇到的趣事，以及三个月培训期里会有的项目，朗姆洛得承认他看山姆的眼神有些阴沉，但他还是没预料到半个小时后史蒂夫去洗手间时山姆直接了当地问话：  
　　“伙计，别吃我的醋好吗？我只是想跟未来的搭档套套近乎。”  
　　朗姆洛刚要接口，对方就自顾自地继续说道：“别不承认，你的眼神简直像要把我给吃了，我得说我没想到你这么酷的家伙遇到这种事也会这么紧张。”  
　　在朗姆洛警告他别在史蒂夫面前多说之前，史蒂夫走了过来，因为绿山是高级一点的那种餐厅，他今天换了一身黑色的正装，拿出来的时候衣罩上落了不少灰尘，但这会儿他看起来十分英俊，浅色的眼珠在灯光照耀下发着光，朗姆洛觉得他浑身上下没有一处是不完美的，他的眼睛没法从对方身上挪开。  
　　“史蒂夫……”朗姆洛甚至没注意到山姆谐谑地看了他一眼，他有点不知道说什么好。  
　　“你们在聊什么？”史蒂夫好奇地问，语气里甚至还带着点得意，之前的酒精饮料给他脸颊上增加了一点红晕，“我就知道你们会相处得很好。”  
　　“我在求你的男朋友别吃醋，史蒂夫，”朗姆洛发誓自己知道至少30种现在杀了山姆·威尔逊的办法，“他好像对我有点误会，你得告诉他我有多受姑娘们的欢迎，要是我弯了，她们可要绝望了——要知道你是弯的这事已经让她们心碎透了。”  
　　朗姆洛有点绝望地看向史蒂夫，他不知道对方会有什么反应，史蒂夫好像愣了一下，没多久，至少没久到让山姆·威尔逊察觉出异样，就说道，“我会劝他别在意的，但你再说下去，我就保不准你今天能不能活着离开了。”  
　　史蒂夫甚至朝朗姆洛眨了眨眼，他做这样的动作相当生涩，可朗姆洛还是觉得自己的心跳停了一拍。  
　　晚餐之后他们告别了山姆，沿着大路前行，指望能遇到一辆出租车。朗姆洛不时看向史蒂夫，觉得自己应该开口，又觉得这会是个愚蠢的选择，直到两个街区后——好像整个纽约的出租车都打算给他们个好好谈谈的机会似的——史蒂夫终于受不了他的磨蹭转过了头，说道：“是的，我知道。”  
　　“什么？”朗姆洛觉得这么问的自己简直不能更傻了。  
　　史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛，“你难道不是打算问我是不是早知道你喜欢我吗？”  
　　“我……”朗姆洛刚想辩解，却突然想起对方刚才的那个答案，“……你什么时候知道的？”  
　　史蒂夫停下了脚步，路灯有些黯淡的光芒铺满他的脸孔，朗姆洛描述不出那双眼睛里的神采。  
　　“我睡得没你想象中的那么沉，布洛克。”  
　　他的声音轻软温柔，朗姆洛觉得自己得到了答案，又觉得没有，他有些不敢相信地问，“那么……你的答案呢？”  
　　史蒂夫笑了起来，他见过对方那么多的笑容，却从来没有见过这样的。史蒂夫闭上了眼，凑近他，在朗姆洛的嘴唇上轻轻一吻，“你觉得答案是什么？”  
　　朗姆洛直直地盯着他，好一会儿都没法相信刚才发生了什么，等他终于反应过来，双手已经先于理智而活动——他紧紧按住史蒂夫的脑后，将他拉了回来，给了他一个真正的、足足持续了两分半钟的吻。  
　　

**-5-**

  
　　出租车终于出现的时候，史蒂夫被他吻得喘不过气，他还不习惯接吻，这点非常可爱，朗姆洛忍不住又想吻他，史蒂夫赶忙推开他，钻进出租车的后车厢。  
　　朗姆洛跟了进去，还抓着他的手腕，一点也不愿意松开，他借着从车窗透进来的灯光注视着史蒂夫的侧脸，他再也、再也不用掩饰自己的视线，掩饰自己的心情，小心翼翼生怕走错一步搞砸了一切。那些汹涌的情感充塞他的胸口，甚至上涌刺激得他鼻腔发酸。  
　　“史蒂夫。”他轻声叫着这个名字，握住对方的手，他没什么目的，没什么别的想说的话，就是想叫这个名字。  
　　史蒂夫应了一声，白皙有力的手指回握住他，朗姆洛能看见他低着头露出的笑容。  
　　出租车开得太慢了，朗姆洛几次都想强迫司机停下来，换上自己来开——如果他能忍受自己放开史蒂夫的手。  
　　“耐心点，布洛克。”他焦急的神态似乎表现了出来，就连史蒂夫都忍不住安抚他，“最多再有十分钟我们就到了。”  
　　“老天，十分钟，听起来简直像一辈子那么久。”朗姆洛忍不住抱怨，在史蒂夫小声笑起来的时候，补充了个提议，“或者再来个吻，我会觉得时间过得快一点？”  
　　“我说过了，耐心。”史蒂夫挑起嘴角，得意地看着他。  
　　他真是爱极了史蒂夫那时候的表情，他显得自信又坦率，这导致下车时他直接扔给了司机一张至少足够路费两倍的钞票，就拉着史蒂夫下了车，钻进公寓楼旁的阴影里，把他按在墙上又好好吻了一遍。  
　　这次史蒂夫已经找到了呼吸的诀窍，他们吻了至少得有七分钟，他从来没有过这么棒的接吻经历。那个吻结束的时候他们两个的呼吸都变得粗重起来，朗姆洛用额头抵着对方的额头，呼吸着对方呼出的空气，一点也不愿意结束一切，“我爱你，史蒂夫，我爱你，我爱你。”  
　　“我知道，”史蒂夫笑着说，“但我们这会儿得先回去。”  
　　那是他这辈子最快的一次上楼经历，在门口他再一次无法忍耐地将史蒂夫搂进怀里，一边吮吸他的舌尖，一边从他裤兜里摸出了钥匙。他花了好一会儿才把钥匙插进去，然后两人跌跌撞撞地进了房间。他们关门的方法就是狠狠地靠上去继续亲吻，朗姆洛甚至没注意自己是不是拔出了钥匙，他的手臂环住史蒂夫的腰，手掌握住对方一边的臀肉，觉得自己什么都可以不在乎。  
　　他们一路挪到了沙发上，朗姆洛迫不及待地解开对方的衬衫扣子，领带甚至还好好的系在上面，他拨开衣服，吮吸他想象过无数次的乳尖，他从来不知道有谁的味道能这么甜。朗姆洛把两边都尝过来个遍，史蒂夫仰着头，竭力控制自己别放出什么丢脸的声音，但挺起的胸膛还是证明了他喜欢朗姆洛这么做。  
　　沙发窄小逼仄，他们谁也没想着要换个地方，史蒂夫抬起头拉过朗姆洛再次和他接吻的时候，那双手也脱去了朗姆洛的上衣。  
　　这简直是朗姆洛能够想象出来的最性感的画面，他离开了史蒂夫的嘴唇，在对方帮自己解开腰带时亲吻他的脖子，然后是突起的锁骨，饱满的胸肌，甚至是线条美丽的肩膀，他从胸肌中间的沟壑吻下去，给每一块腹肌一个深吻，解开对方腰带时，他抬起了头，史蒂夫正看着他，目光里有一点不安，但更多的是期待。  
　　朗姆洛舔了舔嘴唇，挣脱了两人身上的最后一点束缚。  
　　这不是他第一次见到史蒂夫的阴茎，却一定是距离最近的一次，那东西已经和他的一样从毛发里翘了起来，充满活力。朗姆洛从没想过自己会为一个同性做这事，可这会儿他想不到自己更想做的事情了。  
　　朗姆洛把史蒂夫的阴茎含进了嘴里，对方发出了一声短促的呻吟，他敏感极了，朗姆洛已经感觉到那东西在他口腔里彻底硬了起来，他试着用舌头舔舐头部的缝隙，史蒂夫浑身发抖，他看着对方白皙的皮肤完全变成了粉红色，握住对方腰部的手感觉史蒂夫整个人都绷紧了。他快速地舔弄着那里，手指从腰窝抚摸到大腿内侧，他甚至从柱体侧面吻了上去，史蒂夫哀求他停下，当他停下的时候，又求着他别停止。  
　　这感觉真是棒透了，史蒂夫射出来的时候，朗姆洛觉得自己也差点释放。可他不想被史蒂夫看低，他佯作游刃有余地用自己仍旧勃起的下身在他大腿上磨蹭，他低头吮吸着史蒂夫饱满的下唇，用一个悠然的吻来让自己放松。对方半眯着的、微微发红、带着水汽的眼睛可一点忙也没帮上。  
　　他想要拉开史蒂夫的大腿，把自己埋进对方的身体，又担心这会不会太过鲁莽。  
　　“布洛克，”史蒂夫勉强睁开了眼，他的脸上还带着红晕，有一种说不出的性感，也许是刚刚的高潮带给他的，“我也想为你做点什么，”他说着，坐起身，学着朗姆洛刚才的样子亲吻他，不是嘴唇，他从朗姆洛的胸口一直向下亲到了阴茎。  
　　史蒂夫看起来既紧张又火辣。  
　　他认真的态度是最棒的刺激，更别提自己的阴茎这会儿正含在对方的嘴里，朗姆洛感觉自己随时都会射出来，他不得不打断史蒂夫。  
　　史蒂夫的眼神里带着一点迷惑，该死的，这让他看起来更性感了。  
　　“我……我想要点别的……”朗姆洛说出来的时候几乎有些犹豫，但他太过渴望，以至于无法阻止自己的声音和手指。  
　　他们面对面坐着，距离非常近，史蒂夫几乎就伏在他身上，而朗姆洛的手指从对方挺翘的臀部中间陷了进去，按压那个入口。  
　　朗姆洛感觉史蒂夫瑟缩了一下，他从没经历过这些，朗姆洛能看出来，这带给了他更多的刺激，我是他的第一个男人，我是第一个离他这么近的人，比詹姆斯·巴恩斯还要近。  
　　在史蒂夫看来，对方的眼神简直称得上渴求，他没法拒绝朗姆洛，他想起那个晚上，自己听见的那句我爱你，以及那句自嘲的“我这样简直像个傻瓜”，他听起来没有自嘲的意思，反而仿佛有些满足。如果说有所谓的“心动一刻”，他想就是那时候了。朗姆洛总是老练、游刃有余又玩世不恭，仿佛任何事都没法打动他，他只靠自己一个就能好好活下去。  
　　可是朗姆洛需要他，他能从对方的眼神里看出来，他简直像是想要把他活活吞下，这让史蒂夫身体发热。  
　　“会不会太快了？”他压低了声音问。  
　　朗姆洛拉下他的头，轻轻触碰着他的嘴唇，“不，队长，你不知道我渴望这些有多久了。”  
　　然后他的手指深入进去，史蒂夫甚至从没想过那里被塞进别的东西会是什么感觉，他的脸埋在朗姆洛的肩膀上，忍耐着强烈的异物感，朗姆洛落在他肩膀上的那些吻让他好受了一点。但第二根手指探入的时候他还是下意识地锁紧了内壁，咬住嘴唇。  
　　“放松，放松，队长，你知道我不会伤害你。”  
　　史蒂夫尽全力地放松，那里被坚硬的手指抠弄得简直有些发疼，朗姆洛的动作异常残酷，他又伸入了一根手指，那些手指微微撑开又并拢，扭动着触碰他的身体内部，似乎在找寻着什么地方。  
　　那一瞬间可怕的快感迸发令史蒂夫意识到对方想找的地方大概就是那儿了，朗姆洛捧着他的脸，让他离开自己的肩膀，不知道第几次吻上了他，史蒂夫的舌头已经有些发麻，口腔里充满了对方的味道，甚至没意识到朗姆洛手指的离开，他被对方压在沙发上，朗姆洛抬起了他的双腿，等他反应过来时，对方尺寸傲人的阴茎已经进入了他的身体。  
　　那感觉疼极了，他刚刚开始再次勃起的阴茎几乎立刻就软了下去，疼痛的感觉让他想起自己第一次中弹，子弹旋转着钻进了他的肚子，把肠子搅得一团糟。他现在就是这种感觉。  
　　朗姆洛还在进入，他抓紧了对方的后背，所有的痛呼都被对方吞下，史蒂夫感觉有眼泪从眼角滑落下来，这一切都糟透了，他蜷起大腿想要顶开对方的那刻，朗姆洛退了出去，他甚至还没来得及松一口气，朗姆洛的阴茎就再次整个撞了进来。  
　　在连续不断的撞击里，史蒂夫根本使不上力气，摩擦间的那些快感伴着疼痛一起积累，他的整个身体都跟随着朗姆洛的节奏撞上沙发扶手。等到那些集聚起来的快感炸裂，他才意识到自己的阴茎早已经勃起，释放出来。  
　　“还没结束呢，队长。”他听见对方在他耳边这样说，撑开他身体的阴茎最后顶入，在他身体内部喷发出精液。  
　　

**-6-**

  
　　那天晚上他们在沙发上又做了一次，朗姆洛将他翻过身，从背后插入，也许是因为肠道里精液的润滑，也许是因为史蒂夫已经逐渐适应了这种入侵，一切变得好了一点，身体内部的辣痛渐渐可以忍受，甚至因为交合，为他带来了更多、更大的快感。  
　　朗姆洛不断地亲吻他的后背，双手揉捏着他的乳头，他这才明白自己有多敏感，他哆嗦着再次射了出来，之后是朗姆洛再一次的射精。  
　　朗姆洛扶着他去浴室的时候，史蒂夫真的以为一切都结束了，对方的动作温柔，他们挤在狭窄的浴缸里，朗姆洛一边吻他一边将手指深入他的体内，把里面的浊物引导出来，但那个吻和深入的手指都变了味道。史蒂夫感觉对方再一次硬挺起来的阴茎直抵自己的小腹。朗姆洛简直不知疲倦，史蒂夫恳求他停止到喉咙瘖哑，眼泪不断地、机械地从他眼中流出，每一次的试图逃离都被对方抓住腰部拖了回来，然后就是更激烈的进入、抽出。  
　　他从来没有经历过这么可怕又彻底的性爱，最终连他自己都不知道一切究竟是什么时候结束的，仿佛身体的每一个角落都被爱抚过，快感冲刷过来，从头到脚。  
　　第二天清晨，他在朗姆洛的亲吻里醒了过来。  
　　“之前是你第一次接吻吗？”  
　　“有那么糟糕吗？”史蒂夫笑了起来。  
　　朗姆洛挑了挑眉。  
　　“不，”史蒂夫摇摇头，“我……我曾经和人练习过，虽然不怎么正式，但也算是有过。”  
　　朗姆洛看着躺在他枕侧的史蒂夫，他觉得自己知道对方的练习对象是谁，他张了张嘴，在问出口之前又咽了回去。他没必要在乎那些，就算曾经真有点什么，史蒂夫现在也已经是他的了，朗姆洛心里想着，再一次凑上去吻他。  
　　当那个吻逐渐变成另一场性事的前奏时，朗姆洛注意到史蒂夫的眼睛里带上了一点畏惧，“能不能……？”他没能把那个问句完成，“那很疼……”  
　　“我很抱歉弄疼你了。”朗姆洛吻了吻他的眼睛，翻身躺了回去。其实他一点也不抱歉，他故意让史蒂夫那么疼，哪怕有一万种方法能让他好受一点，他也一种都不会选，朗姆洛甚至很遗憾他没能把史蒂夫操出“处子血”来。在他内心某个占了上风的阴暗角落里，朗姆洛明白，快乐最易忘却消散，唯有痛苦会被刻入骨髓。而现在，史蒂夫会永远记着他。  
　　他给了自己一个微笑。  
　　“布洛克，”他转过头，看见史蒂夫有点歉然地注视着他，他的眼睛因为昨晚的哀泣发红，声音也有些沙哑，赤裸的身体上带着吻痕和仍旧清晰的指印，他移动双腿的动作显然有点困难，可他还爬向了他。  
　　史蒂夫将他的阴茎含进嘴里，朗姆洛根本挪不开视线，对方的舌头动作生涩，舔吻头部的动作简直像是在舔冰淇淋，但这依旧带给了朗姆洛巨大的刺激。他揪住了史蒂夫的金发，将他往下压了一点。而史蒂夫，老天，他就那么含着他的家伙抬头看了他一眼，朗姆洛甚至来不及看清对方的神情就感觉到了高潮的到来，他的精液洒进了史蒂夫的嘴里，史蒂夫因为那东西的味道皱起眉，但他并没有生气。  
　　在史蒂夫将他的体液吐出之前，朗姆洛将他拉了起来，再次吻住了他，强迫他吞下自己的精液。  
　　史蒂夫这才有点恼怒。  
　　“我爱你，”朗姆洛拉住硬撑着也要从床上起来的史蒂夫，他的目光深切而坦率，那让史蒂夫叹了口气，重新坐了回去，朗姆洛立刻把他抱进怀里。史蒂夫的下巴搁在他的肩膀上叹了口气，“你不用这样，我不会因为这种事情而生气。”  
　　“我只是害怕你不知道我有多爱你。”朗姆洛这么回答。  
　　这听起来简直不像他，任何一个来自他过去的人听到他说这种话都会笑掉大牙。可是这时候，在熹微的晨光里，当他终于实现了自己的期盼，当他将史蒂夫抱入怀中，朗姆洛觉得这一切都很自然。  
　　“我知道，布洛克，我知道。”  
　　他们就这么在床上呆了一整天，史蒂夫几乎没法动弹，下身的红肿疼痛让站立和端坐都变成了一种折磨，朗姆洛被他打发出去卖了点药品，回来之后史蒂夫断然拒绝了对方为自己“涂药”的请求。将手指探入那儿让他有点不好意思，可他还是像完成任何一个最艰难的任务那样完成了它。那些冰凉的膏体让他感觉好了不少，之后的时间他在朗姆洛柔软又堆满了枕头的床上看了一会儿书，又接了个来自山姆的问候电话。  
　　朗姆洛这次在第二十分钟到来时颐指气使地给山姆发了“别占用我的史蒂夫那么久”的最后通牒，然后就挂掉了电话，史蒂夫想要摆出严肃的表情，但还是忍不住和朗姆洛一起笑了起来。那样的笑容最后又变成了亲吻。  
　　这一定是他接吻最多的一天，史蒂夫这么想着，他感觉自己的嘴唇一定肿起来了。  
　　你有对适合亲吻的嘴唇。他记得巴基这么说过，在他教他如何接吻之后，他忘了那个练习亲吻是怎么发生的了，也许是因为终于有女孩愿意约他，他的好哥们得为他所可能遇到的一切有所准备，也或者他们只是聊起这个话题，然后因为赌气试了一次。不管哪个，那是他很长一段时间里唯一的吻，史蒂夫紧闭着眼睛感觉巴基的嘴唇贴了过来，对方的舌头刚刚探进他口腔他就败下阵，狠狠地擦着嘴唇，脸颊发烫。  
　　巴基好整以暇地看着他尴尬的模样发笑。  
　　“混蛋！”他那么骂他。  
　　而巴基就像之前任何一次这般的争吵那样回敬他：“笨蛋。”  
　　那时候他瘦小、拮据、困顿，可回忆起来还是令人怀念。  
　　“谢谢你。”史蒂夫突然对朗姆洛说，后者愣了一下，他们正在吃迟来的早午餐，朗姆洛从楼下小店里带上来的，他穿着一身睡衣晃了下去，一回来就上了床和史蒂夫靠在一起。  
　　“谢什么，是我搞砸了早餐。”  
　　“不是为了这个，”史蒂夫咬了一口朗姆洛带回来的三明治，“顺便一说，你不算‘搞砸’，那个鸡蛋只是煎得熟过了头……味道还不错……”  
　　“你没吃对吧？”朗姆洛好像到了世界末日，“求你告诉我你没吃……”  
　　“别担心，”史蒂夫拍拍他的手臂，“我不会因为一个煎蛋进医院的，我们以前可吃过生肉。”他说完垂了垂眼睛，深金色的睫毛遮住了蓝绿色的虹膜，“我想谢你的是……谢谢你带给我的一切，我不是说你分担的房租或是这样的早餐，而是……你让我觉得我的存在还有意义，谢谢你信任我，你不知道这些对我来说有多重要。”  
　　朗姆洛好一阵表情呆愣什么也没说，之后他转过了脸，“别客气。”他听见对方这么说，耳背有些发红。  
　　史蒂夫笑了起来。  
　　他开始慢慢变好了，连同他的生活一起，史蒂夫不太确定哪一个在前，就像他其实并不确定，他能不能真的从巴基的离去里走出来，可是至少他开始愿意面对，愿意承认自己还会有生活，而不是每次露出笑容都会因为他所失去的一切而悲伤。他想巴基会为他开心的，也许真会有那么一天，他能承认巴基真的走了，他不会再因为一首熟悉的歌，一个他们一起尝过的小店，甚至一部看过的剧集而停下自己的生活，有一天，他会愿意和朗姆洛说说巴基是怎么把他从一个恶霸手里救了出来，也许他那时候能够带着微笑，而非眼泪。  
　　为了那一天，为了那个也许，他得打起精神，史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，他吃掉了盘子里的最后一点沙拉，然后抬起头，看朗姆洛正靠着一个枕头翻着《夏洛特的网》，他明显无聊极了，翻页翻得漫不经心，眼睛随时都会合上进入睡眠，而楼下的低声喧闹正透过打开的窗户传递进来。  
　　

**-7-**

  
　　史蒂夫穿警服的样子真是辣透了。朗姆洛得承认，他第一次看着对方穿着制服回来的时候就没能把持住自己，当然他也不再需要把持自己，他尽可以坦坦荡荡地将对方推倒在床上，用史蒂夫自己的手铐把他铐在床头，随心所欲地操他。  
　　而在史蒂夫已经接受了五个半月训练的时候，因为人手紧张，他们已经开始和一些老警官一起巡街了。朗姆洛一方面挺高兴这样的进展，一方面又有点想要抱怨史蒂夫越来越长的工作时间，作为一个新人，他总是被派去最麻烦的工作，写报告，整理证物，史蒂夫今晚放了他鸽子的原因可能是任何一个。朗姆洛从绿山提早结了账，回了公司。  
　　这天本来是情人节，他们正式交往后的第一个情人节，朗姆洛自己推了公司的一个工作安排，他的上司看他的眼神简直像要活剥了他，兴许这会儿回去还来得及挽回一点。  
　　他的工作总是单调而又乏味，有时候是运送什么值钱的物品，有时候则是负责保护什么尊贵的客户，然而丰厚的报酬总能抵过工作的一切负面因素，包括上司的某些“恶作剧”。他和那个上司相处得不好，从一开始就是，客气点说，那家伙是个自以为是的蠢猪，朗姆洛承认自己经常更改他的命令让自己手下的小队按他的方式工作是不怎么礼貌，但他总不能只为了个“礼貌”就把自己的人往枪眼上送。除此之外，有些客户也让人讨厌，那些高高在上的明星或者富翁永远也搞不明白他们只是保镖而不是男仆。他给一个女明星的孩子换过尿布，就因为对方不想看见自己亲生儿子的污秽，他也给某个政客垫过嫖资，因为对方不愿意让自己的信用卡记录留下污点。  
　　尽管有各种各样的糟心事，朗姆洛还是得承认他过得不错。他一向是个现实主义者，没想过自己能找到一份轻松、赚钱、又有尊严的工作，这三样总得舍弃两样才能得到另一样，他唯一庆幸的是，这事虽然没有史蒂夫追求的那么高尚，好歹还是件正经工作。  
　　但他这时候不怎么确定了。  
　　朗姆洛觉得自己大概是在最糟糕的时机闯进了一次“派对”，他看见自己部门的另外一支和他不怎么对付的小队正在往一个卡车上装载着什么，朗姆洛听说过这种事。四周有六个持枪警卫，下班时间，而他上司心不在焉地在和货主聊天，货主从车上拿了个牛皮纸包起来的砖状品，他的上司推了推，看起来极不情愿，但他最终还是接下了。  
　　朗姆洛早在看见这情景的第一个瞬间就躲了起来，可他也知道这没用，公司进门出门都要打卡，他的上司只要查个记录就能知道他来过这儿了。  
　　辞职能解决问题吗？朗姆洛深表怀疑，就算他能躲过秋后算账，也别想得到任何推荐信，而他手头上正有点紧，朗姆洛得承认，他给史蒂夫买了辆新车，比他那辆老爷车要贵上好几倍的，做为情人节礼物，他还订了个夏威夷的豪华酒店，外加机票和一些特别服务。他知道史蒂夫特训结束后会有一周的假期，他希望他们能好好玩一玩……他甚至还订了个铂金钻戒，准备等回来就求婚。  
　　朗姆洛知道这些可能快了点，但他实在是等了太久。  
　　如果不丢工作，一切都没问题，最多半年他的信用卡账单就能全部还上，到那时候兴许他还能攒点钱做婚礼储备，得有好一会儿他都在思考怎么闯进监控室删掉一段监控，然后再黑进公司服务器删去出入记录。  
　　可这是错的，朗姆洛再清楚不过，如果是史蒂夫在这儿，他一定会把这情景录下来，然后老老实实交给警方，也许之后他还会作为检方证人出庭，不顾危险指认罪犯。史蒂夫一点也不会考虑这样的行为绝不可能是他那个傻瓜上司做得了主的，那背后有个巨大的利益链，一边连着高层，另一边则连着黑帮毒贩，两边他们哪个都惹不起。  
　　不，朗姆洛绝不会做那么蠢的事。  
　　那天史蒂夫回到公寓的时候已经过了十二点，他一进门就看见躺在沙发上的男友，已经过去很久了，史蒂夫想起这个称呼还是会觉得不好意思。那天清早过后山姆又打来询问的电话时候，他在朗姆洛的注视下，磕磕绊绊地承认了这个称呼，之后山姆就好像朗姆洛没个名字似的，每次提到对方都是你男朋友，你男朋友。史蒂夫阻止过他几次，但是山姆高举双手，说着我有什么办法，你男朋友说只有这样他才会允许我和你来往，有什么问题就回去找你男友抱怨吧。  
　　而他真的找到朗姆洛准备严肃地谈谈这个问题时，就又被对方拖上了床。他简直有点习惯这种可怕的性爱了。在那天晚上之前，他从没经历过那些，他甚至没和人讨论过，因为他的少年时代的过分病弱，巴基对他一直都有点“保护过度”，而他除了高中时代和佩姬的那段还没来得及发展到接吻就匆匆夭折的恋爱外，史蒂夫甚至都没有过什么像样的恋情。他从来不知道——性爱是这么、这么富有侵略性的一件事，当然现在那已经不怎么疼了，可还是有点让他害怕，那种仿佛最可怕的海啸一样狂涌上来的情欲巨浪每一分每一秒都有可能将他完全吞噬。  
　　史蒂夫紧张地咽了咽口水，他知道朗姆洛今晚准备了大餐，而他让对方空等了一个小时才来得及给他打了个电话。  
　　“布洛克？”他叫了一声。  
　　朗姆洛从沙发里侧翻过身，电视发出的亮光打在他的脸上，史蒂夫看见他脸上划了条口子，伤口没处理，就在下巴上，血迹已经干涸。史蒂夫开了灯，走过来把手里的玫瑰花放到一边，开始借着日光灯观察他下巴的伤口。那是锐器割出来的伤口，史蒂夫一眼就能看出，他站起身去拿了急救箱，“怎么了？”回来后他边问，边用沾着清水的毛巾擦拭朗姆洛下巴上的污血，又从急救箱里拿出消毒液和创可贴，还好这伤口不算深，也不算长，不需要进行缝针。  
　　“没什么，遇到了点意外。”朗姆洛回答。  
　　史蒂夫皱起了眉，朗姆洛一向不怎么愿意告诉他工作上的事，“你的工作可比你描述得危险多了！”他说着故意将贴布用力粘了上去，满意地听见朗姆洛痛呼了一声。  
　　朗姆洛哼了哼，枕上他的大腿，说：“我可没想到咱们一起出过那么多任务之后，你还会把这种小伤口叫做‘危险’。”  
　　史蒂夫拍了拍他的额头，“你拿这种话来糊弄也没用，这里又不是伊拉克。”  
　　“别说这个了，你买了花？”朗姆洛躺着伸出了手，“给我。”  
　　史蒂夫这会儿有点后悔刚才为什么要开灯了，他双颊发烫，又没办法把朗姆洛从自己的膝盖上赶下去，只能伸手拿过玫瑰花递给他。  
　　“我只是……我只是在路上遇见了个卖花的女孩，她还剩一把没卖完……”  
　　“嗯，嗯，”朗姆洛打断了他的辩解，“我知道你是因为‘好心’才买的，绝对不是打算送我。”他将花束翻来覆去看了个遍，“也许我们可以用它来模拟一次新婚套房，你知道，床单上洒满花瓣的那种……不，算了，这束花还是应该好好留着……”朗姆洛像是想起了什么，终于从史蒂夫的大腿上起身，他将花束丢在一旁，给了史蒂夫一个又深又长的吻。  
　　“情人节快乐。”他说。  
　　“情人节快乐。”  
　　

**-8-**

  
　　几天后，史蒂夫那个原本为期一周的休假还是没来。他顺利通过了最后的测试，成为了一名纽约警察，也因此立刻被拉进了一个大案子做杂活。  
　　那是个毒品走私案，缉毒组上下忙得团团转，至少已经连续三天通宵了。他们挖到了一个哥伦比亚到这儿的运毒线路，中间涉及俄罗斯黑帮、南方几个州的走私团伙、还有好几家鼎鼎有名的保安公司。  
　　“这事其实挺巧，”山姆没几天就和缉毒组混熟了，他正拉着一个叫凯文的家伙聊天，史蒂夫在一旁帮忙处理书面文件，他干活总是又快又好，而且还从不抱怨，缉毒组从上到下都喜欢使唤他，“上面有人早就盯上了这条线了，具体什么原因不好说。那天晚上正好有人打了个匿名电话报案，又给这里发了一段监控录像——你知道这种事我们没法插手，‘毒树之果’什么的，我们头儿知道这事时候都快乐疯了，第二天就把那个倒霉鬼给抓了起来，但是要我说……”凯文神秘地停了话，朝周围看了两眼，压低声音，“要我说，这事儿最后扯不上真正的幕后黑手，不说黑帮的那群人——要有办法有组织犯罪那帮人早就抓到他们了，就说那几个保安公司，哪个背后没有什么市长议员的支持？就算我们把案子送到法庭，那些人也自然有钱请最豪华的律师团来把自己捞出去……”  
　　之后的部分史蒂夫处理好了手上的工作急着交出去，并没有听到。  
　　整个办公室被工作人员、嫌疑犯和他们的律师塞满了，史蒂夫不时就能听见那些西装笔挺的律师的争辩声音。  
　　那天下午他提早回了家，打开大门后果然看见朗姆洛坐在沙发上，正在无聊地按着遥控器更换频道。史蒂夫把手里的钥匙放进门口的杂物盘里，关上了门，朗姆洛就那么嘴巴微微张大，不可置信地看着他，然后史蒂夫一路上积攒的愤怒突然就泄掉了。  
　　他笑了笑，说：“你以为我到什么时候才能发现你失业了？”  
　　朗姆洛看起来有点心虚，“也许等下个月我找到工作？”他终于放下了自己折磨了一整天的遥控器，“你是怎么发现的？”  
　　“你以为我最近忙得没有休假是在忙什么案子？”史蒂夫叹了口气，他脱掉外套，走了几步，站在朗姆洛身前，挡住了电视的光线。  
　　“真没想到他们会把你调到缉毒组，”逆光勾勒出穿着紧身针织衫的身体线条，朗姆洛不怎么确定地伸出手，握住对方迷人的腰肢，“那会浪费你的才能。”  
　　史蒂夫阻止了对方准备伸进他衣服里的手掌，挑了挑眉毛，“还有呢？除了这个以外，你还有事情没告诉我。我们必须彼此坦白。”  
　　该死的，这种带点压迫感的命令语句真是辣透了。朗姆洛想起以前史蒂夫还是他上司的那些日子，每次被这么命令的时候，他都幻想着要把这家伙压在地上操得又湿又软，这样的回忆让他忍不住咽了咽口水，“你是说夏威夷的豪华旅行吗？”  
　　史蒂夫控制住他试图解开自己皮带的另一只手，那双浅色的眼睛直直地望着他，我根本没法在这种情况下撒谎，朗姆洛终于承认，“好吧，那个匿名电话是我打的。”  
　　史蒂夫仍然没有松开手，只是示意朗姆洛继续说下去。  
　　“就是情人节那天，我逮到他们在私运物品，于是我去数据库销了自己的出入记录，顺便拿了点有趣的东西，然后又到监控中心删了点东西截了个片段，交给警察。这个伤口，”朗姆洛抬了抬下巴，“就是那时候留下来的，看来我确实是太久没动弹了。”  
　　他说完，回望向史蒂夫，低声补充了一句，“放心，除了你没人会知道是我打了那个电话，一切都很安全。”  
　　然后史蒂夫终于放松了控制。朗姆洛的手探入他的衣服里，捏了捏他腰侧的肌肉，满意地听见史蒂夫的呼吸僵硬起来，“我觉得我能得到一点奖励，对吧，队长？”  
　　他将史蒂夫整个人拉到自己膝上，“你做了正确的事，布洛克。”他听见史蒂夫这么说。  
　　他做了正确、麻烦、且毁掉了他求婚计划和蜜月旅行的事，那从不是他的行事风格，但是，“愿意为您效劳。”他听见自己轻声笑了起来，这么说道。他感觉棒极了，这样的冲动让朗姆洛放弃蹂躏史蒂夫胸前的乳头，他抱住对方的脸，狠狠地吻了上去。  
　　接下来的两个月他们过得有点紧张，除了一般的开销之外，朗姆洛买给史蒂夫的那辆新车的保养和油耗也增加了日常开销，甚至还有分期付款的最后一笔尾款。他买车的时候丝毫没有考虑过的后续问题在这时候着实让他有点尴尬。然而史蒂夫看起来一点也不介意，朗姆洛曾以为对方不会喜欢这样的“礼物”。  
　　“没人会不喜欢好车。”当他问到时，史蒂夫这么回答，“我相信你在这上面的品位，而且，这是你送我的礼物。”说完，他转过头，对朗姆洛露出了笑容。  
　　朗姆洛坚持，之后他把史蒂夫压在汽车座椅上来的那一发并不能完全怪他。  
　　与此同时，他没能再找到一份合适的工作也是事实，待过的公司被迫停业，部门又出了那样的问题，在简历上绝对算不得是光彩的一笔。他花了整整两个月才找到了一份像样一点的工作，那是一家涉及军工领域大公司的安保部门，他只是个普通新人，薪水也只有之前的三分之一，但一切总算是回到了正轨，朗姆洛安慰自己，而他也终于有了足够的钱去领回自己预定的那枚戒指。它的样式比原计划朴素了不少，不过史蒂夫大概会更喜欢这样的设计。  
　　二十个小时后，他在医院证实了自己的猜想，那和他计划好的求婚完全不同，他订好了餐厅位置，安排好了乐队、条幅、彩带、香槟，一切都和他曾经设想过的一模一样。唯一不同的是，还没来得及到达餐厅，他们就被一辆直冲过来的卡车撞开。朗姆洛感觉自己断了好几根骨头，史蒂夫趴在他身边不远处，车灯的强光让他睁不开眼。有人倒了一小截车，然后远远抬起枪射中了什么，他注意到了油箱的渗漏，以及史蒂夫挣扎着想要站起来。朗姆洛比他先起身，他挟持着史蒂夫尽量远离一切，但是弹药还是比他们更早一步炸开了整辆汽车。  
　　朗姆洛唯一来得及做到的就是尽量把史蒂夫遮进怀里，他从没介意过自己比史蒂夫矮上那么一点，然而这会儿他多希望自己能够更加高大一些，足够把史蒂夫挡得严严实实，别受一点伤。  
　　再醒来的时候，就是在医院的病房里，他被摆成一个奇怪的卧姿，史蒂夫趴在他床头，已经睡着了，一只手上挂着吊针，另一只手紧紧握住他的。  
　　“宝贝，”他尽力忘掉身上的疼痛，对着苏醒的史蒂夫笑了起来，“你穿病号服也很好看。”  
　　朗姆洛根本没办法形容史蒂夫那时候的表情，他很高兴，但是又带着眼泪，好像是放松下来，又似乎十分紧张，他的目光里有责难也有宽慰，最终，他凑了过来，轻轻地吻了朗姆洛的脸颊。  
　　有什么温热的液体也落在了那儿。  
　　

**-9-**

  
　　朗姆洛是在那个吻之后，才注意到史蒂夫握住他的那只手上戴着他提前准备好的订婚戒指。那天晚上他把戒指带在身上，只等到了餐厅交给准备好一切的侍应生。这会那枚戒指在史蒂夫的无名指上兀自地闪着光。  
　　朗姆洛闭上了眼，好一会儿都没法面对这个状况。  
　　“怎么了？”他听见史蒂夫轻声问他。  
　　他只能甩甩头从沙堆里出来，看着那枚戒指有点结巴地问，“你，你从哪儿找到的？”  
　　朗姆洛觉得自己简直蠢透了，那句话就那么尴尬地、自作主张地从他舌头上蹦出来，一点也没经过他的允许，这并不是他这会儿想说的那个问句，然而史蒂夫的微笑让一切都变得不那么糟糕了。  
　　“在救护车里，盒子从你裤兜里掉出来……”史蒂夫停顿了一下，“我……是不是有点冒失，不应该现在就戴上它？”  
　　朗姆洛连忙摇了摇头。  
　　史蒂夫笑了起来，他的眼眶有些湿润，低下头吻了吻朗姆洛的手背，“现在可能不是最好的时机，”史蒂夫站起身，单膝跪了下去，他握住朗姆洛的那只手始终没放开，“也许这抢了你的台词，但是，布洛克，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
　　那一瞬间，从心口泛起的悸动让他哽咽起来，他呆愣地看着史蒂夫，根本说不出话。  
　　那句“我愿意”在他喉咙里滚动着，比最棒的止疼药还能让他忘记一切，朗姆洛最终开了口，回答却是：“你真的抢了我的台词……”然后他在史蒂夫的笑容里，伸出另一只手，按住对方的脑后吻了上去。  
　　至少得有三分钟，他才意识到因为鲁莽的挪动而遍及全身的钝痛，但他一点也不愿意停止那个吻，如果不是因为伤得太过厉害，他感觉自己完全能够把史蒂夫按在病床上来个他们成为彼此“未婚夫”后的第一次完美性爱。  
　　双唇分开的时候，他舔了舔史蒂夫被吮吻得通红的嘴唇，忍不住再次贴了上去。  
　　他永远不会厌倦这样的吻，他愿意为了史蒂夫此刻凝视他的眼神付出一切。  
　　“我爱你。”他听见自己沙哑的声音说，“我当然，该死的想要和你结婚。”  
这一次换史蒂夫吻了过来。　　

　　朗姆洛的伤要比史蒂夫严重得多。  
　　史蒂夫已经得到出院许可时，他还不得不保持那种扭曲的卧姿，防止背后伤口的恶化。史蒂夫在警局请了两周的假，一直守在床边照顾他，尽管医院有专门的护工，但史蒂夫还是尽量亲自帮他翻身，清洗伤口。即使是史蒂夫还没工作那会儿他们也不曾有过这么亲密而又长时间的相互接触，这种接触甚至不涉及性爱意味。  
　　有了之前因为接吻而让背后开始愈合的伤口裂开的经验后，接吻成了禁项。哪怕朗姆洛放下平时的身段对他哀求，史蒂夫也最多只会给他一个印在额头或是脸颊上的吻。  
　　“等你出院之后，”史蒂夫有点腼腆地抿着嘴唇微笑，安慰他，“我会把它们都补偿给你。”  
　　这一切都让朗姆洛变得更加迫不及待，他根本控制不住自己的想象，史蒂夫以往在床上总是更为被动的一方，即使已经经历过很多次，对于性事他还是会带上一点胆怯。朗姆洛总是得意于此，可也忍不住期待从不缺乏勇气的史蒂夫·罗杰斯会做出什么。史蒂夫一向言出必行，朗姆洛觉得自己简直会被那些想象刺激得直接射精。  
　　他当然可以占点嘴上的便宜，却又有些害怕这会让对方退缩。  
　　这让接下来的住院生活简直变成了煎熬。  
　　等到史蒂夫结束了两周的假期，朗姆洛的背伤终于愈合到可以躺下的程度，而且也被允许偶尔由人搀扶着下床走动。  
　　他受过不少次伤，从他二十出头入伍开始，但被照顾得这么体贴入微还是第一次。  
　　这在某种程度上缓解了他因为再次丢掉工作而引发的焦虑感。  
　　他还没来得及告诉史蒂夫，尽管清楚对方的反应只会是安慰他，或者告诉他很快就能再找到一份工作。但这对于朗姆洛来说还是糟透了，他知道即使去掉保险公司承担的部分，这些日子以来的医疗花销还会是一个不小的数字，这些都是最为现实而又尴尬的问题，只有金钱才能够解决。  
　　更不要说这次车祸本身的蹊跷之处。  
　　朗姆洛和史蒂夫都很清楚那个司机是故意撞上来的，他们也都知道这一切是因为什么，朗姆洛的举动还是被人发现了，有人失去了利益，自然要让他付出代价。在这件事情上，史蒂夫和他一样危险，刨去史蒂夫的职业不谈，单只是他们之间的亲密关系就能让他身陷危险。  
　　而朗姆洛最不想看到的就是这样的情况。  
　　几天之后，当史蒂夫下了班，按照惯例来到医院照顾朗姆洛时，他惊讶地发现朗姆洛的病房里来了一位客人。  
　　对方看见他进来露出了一个友好的笑容，和他握了握手，史蒂夫觉得他有些眼熟，在他离开后，史蒂夫才想起来他们甚至没有相互介绍。  
　　“他是谁？”史蒂夫有些好奇地问，“是你的朋友吗？”  
　　他很少见人来探望朗姆洛，他在新的公司还没来得及交上朋友，而原来保安公司里的许多同事这会儿正在大都会拘留所里关着。  
　　“不。”朗姆洛简短地回答。  
　　史蒂夫察觉出他的情绪有些低落，走上前主动吻了他的嘴角，“怎么了？他是保险公司派来的人吗？”  
　　朗姆洛还是显得心不在焉，他勉强笑了笑，就再次沉默了下来。  
　　史蒂夫没有再追问，之后恰好到了换药的时间，护士南希在史蒂夫的帮助下完成了工作，她朝史蒂夫和朗姆洛笑了笑，一边更换着支架上的输液袋，一边告诉他们朗姆洛的伤口恢复得相当不错。  
　　“他很快就会像只老虎那么强壮了，贝茨大夫说他很快就能出院。”  
　　这是个好消息。朗姆洛总是盼着早点出院，史蒂夫能从他的眼神里看出来，对方在等着他实践诺言，他感觉脸颊发烫，手指下意识地转动着无名指的戒指。  
　　朗姆洛看着史蒂夫在南希离开后露出了一个甜蜜又带点羞怯的笑容，他真的美极了，朗姆洛着迷地想，然而紧接着，因为之前的来访引发的情绪沉甸甸地落在他胸口，让他喘不过气。  
　　“史蒂夫……”他喊了一声，对方回过了神，投向他的目光满含信任，他咽了咽，“没什么，刚才来的那个人……算是我未来的老板，他邀请我到他的公司上班。”  
　　“那很好？”  
　　“……是的，”朗姆洛回答，“那很好。”  
　　史蒂夫走了过来，朗姆洛握住他递过来的手，紧紧地捏住，史蒂夫似乎感觉到了他的紧张和不安，伸出另一只手轻轻抚摸他的额头，梳理对方深色的头发。  
　　“你是个很优秀的士兵，布洛克，一直都是，我一点也不奇怪会有人来邀请你去他们那儿工作。”  
　　他这会儿说话的腔调就像以前史蒂夫成为小队的领导者之后的样子，姿态和动作却充满了那时候的朗姆洛无从想象的亲昵。  
　　这一切都棒极了，美好得简直像是一场随时都会破裂的梦。朗姆洛抑制不住地将史蒂夫的手握得更紧，他曾经想过，想过他会搞砸一切，想过有一天史蒂夫会离开他，这种设想让从不畏惧的他感到害怕，他不想再一次看见史蒂夫遇到危险，他想给对方最好的生活。  
　　所以最终朗姆洛咽下了即将出口的一切。  
　　那个人说得对，他必须得有足够的力量，才会有能力去做那些“正确”的事，才会有能力保护自己的爱人。在这个时候，他还无法完全看清这个选择将会带来的一切。而这一切在这个时候，对于史蒂夫而言，更像是一个无足轻重的小插曲。  
　　

**-10-**

  
　　这一天的早上五点钟，史蒂夫照常醒来，他拉开窗帘，向对面刚刚下了夜班的邻居打了个招呼，换了衣服去展望公园跑步。和以往一样，他见到了山姆，再次超了过去，听着对方在他背后的气喘吁吁的抱怨，笑了起来。  
　　然后是回家，简单冲个澡，换上警服，去楼下的小餐馆带上两份早餐，开车去医院。  
　　前台的露丝护士热情地朝他打招呼，“来看你的未婚夫？”病房里的那个小小求婚不知道被谁看见了，那之后史蒂夫在这医院里认识的每一个人都在念叨那个“浪漫一刻”。  
　　他有点不好意思地点了点头。  
　　朗姆洛坐在走廊门口，拉着吊针的活动支架打盹，似乎是早餐的香味让他醒了过来，他朝史蒂夫招招手，后者走过来，给了他一个吻。  
　　那是一个落在眼睛上的轻飘飘的吻。  
　　朗姆洛不满地拉住他，撩起身上的病号服给史蒂夫看他已经基本愈合的伤口，这举动换来了笑容和一个真正的吻。  
　　“我今天下午就能出院，这算是前菜吗？”当他们的舌头从彼此的口腔里离开时，朗姆洛意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，压低声音问道。  
　　他捏着史蒂夫的后颈，完全不让对方离开自己的呼吸范围，两人的额头紧紧相贴，看上去随时都会再来一吻。  
　　“不算。”史蒂夫轻声回答。  
　　一个多小时后他终于到达了警局，“嘿，”山姆再次朝他问好，他们一起开出了巡逻车，“我知道今天你要接你未婚夫回家，”他主动坐上驾驶席，“我会给你们留出‘晚间特别节目’的时间。”  
　　“谢谢。”史蒂夫给了他一个甜度超标的幸福笑容，“他又给你打电话了？”  
　　山姆觉得这样的笑容和口气简直是犯规，整个上午的巡逻都没有太多工作，他们抓了三四个交通违章，接到了一次小型斗殴的任务安排，当他们分开那帮年轻气盛的小伙子又送回警局做完笔录，终于到了午餐时间。  
　　他们在警局附近的一家餐厅吃饭，进去的时候门口处是重案组的两位老警察，其中一位在史蒂夫路过的时候骂了一声：“臭玻璃！”  
　　他的声音并不高，但语气和表情充满了厌恶，他的搭档脸色有些尴尬。  
　　山姆的脸色立刻变得严肃起来，他走上前一步，想要说些什么，史蒂夫拉住了他，将他扯到里面的座位。  
　　“他不该那么说你！”山姆明显还有些激动，史蒂夫从没见过他这么生气的样子。他拍了拍山姆的手，“没有必要和那些人计较，而且这是事实。”  
　　“但是……”  
　　山姆想要说的话被走过来请他们点餐的年轻招待打断了，他是个只有17岁的小伙子，平时还要上学，偶尔会来帮他的叔叔打工。  
　　等到上菜的时候他给他们一人多上了份鸡蛋沙拉。  
　　“希望这能弥补一点你们的糟糕心情。”他朝两个人挤了挤眼。  
　　他的举动确实让史蒂夫和山姆的心情都好了一点，他们对他道了谢，然后山姆开口问道：“你们准备办个婚礼什么的吗？还是打算在市政厅注册一下就行？”  
　　“我还没想那么远，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，“而且形式也没那么重要。”  
　　“兄弟，”山姆说，“相信我，形式很重要！我认识一个派对承办人，可以把她介绍给你。我希望你们有个盛大的婚礼，我必须得做你的伴郎，然后要把警局里那些老古董都邀请上！想到他们的脸色我就特别开心。”  
　　史蒂夫本想劝阻他，但想起他发出请柬时那些人可能会有的表情，他也不禁笑出声来。  
　　“说实在的，”山姆突然沉了声，“我一直觉得你和那家伙……不像是一种人。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“我也说不出来……”山姆犹豫了一会儿，“也许是因为你的脸上写着‘我是个好人’，而他脸上写着‘别招惹我’？”  
　　史蒂夫想了一会儿，“我们刚认识的时候他脸上写得可不只是‘别招惹我’。”  
　　“哇！你从来没说过这些事！”山姆立刻精神了起来。  
　　史蒂夫捡着自己和巴基那些在朗姆洛手下时候的趣事讲了几件，“巴基那时候背地里都叫他‘交叉骨’，说他就是个逼人走上跳板的无耻海盗。要是他知道我现在要和那个‘交叉骨’结婚了……”史蒂夫突然停了下来，他有很久没和人提起过巴基，就好像提起对方的名字可能会引起什么可怕的灾难。曾经有相当长的一段时间，他会不断地想象，如果他没和巴基一起参军，如果他们没去出那次任务，如果巴基在他身边……他从没将这些出口，这是第一次，他脱口而出如果巴基还在会怎么样。  
　　他大概会瞪大眼，说我是个受虐狂吧。  
　　那种疼痛从他胸口出蔓延开来，他端起一边的咖啡杯，将所有酸涩咽回喉咙。  
　　幸好山姆并没有追问，他们接到了另一则出警通知，是附近某个街区的案件，迅速解决了午餐后，两人就赶去了那里。  
　　那只是个普通的骚扰案子，男人被拷上手铐，推进后车厢里，他们用对讲机通知了局里已经处理完毕，准备马上回去。  
　　然而路上史蒂夫突然让山姆停下了车，“那辆车停错了地方。”  
　　山姆顺着他的目光看过去，发现了一辆违规停放的黑色高级轿车，他扫了一眼车牌上的STARK，“不用管它，那是史塔克家的车。”  
　　“不对，这不只是违规停放的问题，有什么不太对劲儿。”史蒂夫皱起眉，他打开车门走了下去。  
　　山姆警告了后座那个男人一句，就也下了车，跟着他走了过去。  
　　这是谁的车整个纽约市没人不知道，霍华德·史塔克，军火大亨，亿万富翁，两党的赞助人，就连纽约市长在他面前都得恭恭敬敬。  
　　他看着史蒂夫打开了对方驾驶席的车门，探身进去，也许只有两秒钟，史蒂夫就直起身：“10-33，山姆，快疏散人群，通知总部。”  
　　10-33是爆炸案的代号，山姆通知了总部后立刻走上前去，他看见那个经常出现在杂志和新闻里的军火大亨昏迷在驾驶席上，身上绑着一个带有定时装置的塑胶炸弹。  
　　“只剩两分钟了。”山姆的头上冒出冷汗，“拆弹组多半赶不过来……”  
　　“没关系，我见过这种炸弹。”他转头对山姆说，“你快去疏散这附近的人群，这个炸弹可能波及的范围不算大，但这附近的几栋楼都会受影响。”  
　　说完史蒂夫就又低下头，试着拆开外壳，露出定时装置连接炸弹部分的复杂线路。  
　　山姆不知道他有多少把握，史蒂夫的表现非常沉着，他的双手就像平常打开某个档案册那样稳定，然而山姆还是注意到了他额头上的汗珠。  
　　朗姆洛知道他这么抛下史蒂夫肯定会杀了他，但他没有别的选择。  
　　远处的警笛声传来，山姆一边疏散人群一边低头看着手表，两分钟过得太快了，赶来的同事已经拉起了警戒线，就连菲利普斯局长本人都赶了过来。  
　　“还有多长时间？”局长问道。  
　　“不到十秒。”  
　　山姆话音刚落，爆破组才赶了过来，年长的上司果断地拦住了他们，“没有时间了，没必要……”  
　　这时候史蒂夫从驾驶席的那侧探出了身，对山姆比了个OK的手势，他看起来累极了，制服里侧的衬衫领子湿了一圈。  
　　爆破小组终于得到了方向，在彻底处理完炸弹后，其他警员和医护人员也纷纷上前。  
　　山姆握住了史蒂夫的手，递给他一个毛巾擦汗。  
　　菲利普斯局长没说什么，只是拍了拍史蒂夫的肩就也走进了警戒线内。  
　　

**-11-**

  
　　受害者的身份和爆炸案本身的敏感性质都让整个警局迅速忙碌起来，记者们嗅到了头条新闻的气味围拢过来，史蒂夫至少花了半个小时才摆脱记者，乘上了前往地下停车场的电梯。  
　　当朗姆洛从黑暗中走出来时，史蒂夫吓了一跳。  
　　“你怎么来了？”  
　　不知道是不是光影的变化，朗姆洛的表情看起来有点可怕，他朝前走了几步，彻底进入了光亮的范围，伸手抱住史蒂夫，“你的电话一直关机……”  
　　史蒂夫拍了拍他的后背，努力让自己的口气表现得若无其事，“只是有些比较棘手的工作，别担心，我本来想要和你打电话，但不知道是谁把我的号码给了记者……唔……”  
　　那个拥抱变成了狂风骤雨般的吻，朗姆洛简直是要将他吞吃入肚，有一会儿史蒂夫的舌头被对方紧紧束缚，舌根发疼，对方在他口腔里的探索让他觉得自己的每一个角落都在受他侵犯。  
　　史蒂夫被吻得喘不上气，可这会儿呼吸似乎变得不那么重要了，他的脑子里一片空白，只能感觉到口腔里的强势入侵，以及朗姆洛在自己身上抚摸揉捏的双手。  
　　他回抱住对方，两人一起狠狠地跌向停车场里某辆轿车的前车盖，史蒂夫被他压在上面，后背疼痛，双腿被他挤向两边，下身处抵着朗姆洛已经勃起的性器。  
　　汽车的警报声尖锐地响起。  
　　史蒂夫迅速清醒过来，他睁大了眼，这儿随时都会有人来，不只是他的同事，可能还会有记者。  
　　“布……布洛克，”他竭力挣脱对方的束缚，在亲吻间隙叫喊，“别，别在……”他话还没说完就被对方再次吻了上来。嘴唇已经被对方咬破，朗姆洛像是不满足似地开始吮吻撕咬他的下巴，似乎想在那里留下痕迹。史蒂夫的腰上的皮带已经被打开，裤子也被褪了一半。  
　　他知道不能再这么下去了。  
　　“停！朗姆洛！停下！”他叫喊着，猛然发力将正咬着他脖子的朗姆洛推开，后者趔趄了几步才站住，史蒂夫想起了他们的第一个夜晚，双手发抖，眼睛里忍不住带上了一点畏惧。  
　　他根本不知道自己现在什么样——他的制服领口已经整个打开，裤子松散地挂在身上，露出白色底裤。下巴和脖子上都是朗姆洛留下的牙印和吻痕。  
　　朗姆洛必须深吸一口气才能控制住自己不再扑上去。  
　　史蒂夫从前车盖上下来，整理好衣服，他的上衣衬衫有两个扣子掉了，只能勉强合拢，他吸了口气，语气尽量平缓：“我不知道你在发什么疯，但是最好别在这儿。”  
　　话音刚落，电梯大门就缓缓打开，山姆正跟什么人一边聊天一边走过来，看见史蒂夫和朗姆洛对恃的样子愣了一下，“你们还没走？”他瞄见了史蒂夫下巴和脖子上的痕迹，显然他的同伴也看见了，他尽量转移视线，看向不怎么高兴的朗姆洛，“你来接他吗？嗯……今天得让他好好休息一下，他下午刚拆了个炸弹。”  
　　“我以为你们是负责巡街的。”朗姆洛看起来没有一点惊讶，他的声音冰冷，“什么时候一个巡街的员警还要负责拯救世界了？”  
　　山姆也被他说得有些生气，但就史蒂夫的样子，他知道自己不应该在这上面做过多纠结，“你们快回去吧，不是还要庆祝他出院，”山姆重新看向史蒂夫，“丽莎刚刚说记者们可能会来地下停车场蹲守，让我们尽早回去。”  
　　“谢谢。”史蒂夫简短地说，他看了朗姆洛一眼，从兜里掏出车钥匙，随后走向阴影里自己的那辆汽车，拉开副驾驶席那侧的车门，坐了进去。朗姆洛甚至没和山姆道别，他跟着史蒂夫走过去，坐进了驾驶席的那侧。然后是发动汽车，一路沉默地驶向布鲁克林的那间小公寓。  
　　史蒂夫开了门。  
　　朗姆洛刚在他身后关上门，史蒂夫就开了口，“你到底怎么了？”  
　　“我怎么了？你为什么要拆那个该死的炸弹！我就在医院等着你！你他妈的想过如果那个炸弹爆炸了会怎么样吗？为什么我会进医院你明白吗！我一点也不想等到有个别的什么我不认识的人给我电话才知道你在什么我不知道的地方死了！”  
　　朗姆洛的声音越来越高，史蒂夫的怒气就在这一长串的吼叫里消失了。他眨了眨眼，“我……”  
　　“什么都别说，”朗姆洛深吸了一口气，“我很抱歉。”他转身向卧室走去。  
　　“不，”史蒂夫拉住了他，“应该道歉的人是我，布洛克，我应该把那件事告诉你，我只是……觉得这事没什么大不了的，你以前看着我拆过它们的，不是吗？”  
　　“那不一样！”  
　　“你是指炸弹的型号不一样，还是我们那时候还没订婚？”史蒂夫笑着说，他伸出戴着戒指的那只手，握住朗姆洛，“抱歉，下次发生了什么我一定会告诉你。”  
　　“你最好别让自己再陷进这种情况里。”朗姆洛说完拉过史蒂夫吻了上去。  
　　这一次不会有任何的拒绝。  
　　他们边接吻边为对方和自己脱去身上的衣服，那些可怜的布料从卧室门口开始散落一地，等到朗姆洛把史蒂夫按在床上时他们都已经赤身裸体。  
　　朗姆洛的吻在史蒂夫胸前流连，那感觉很好，即便史蒂夫总觉得朗姆洛蹂躏自己胸肌的方式有点格外粗鲁。  
　　他推了推对方，朗姆洛抬起头，“别想拒绝我，”他不满地说。  
　　“不是，”史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，“我答应过要补偿你的，你还记得吗？”  
　　朗姆洛看着史蒂夫脸上不自觉浮现的红晕，咽了咽口水。  
　　一分钟后，他坐在床上，而史蒂夫跪在他面前，正在努力用嘴吞入他的阴茎。史蒂夫的技术不算好，但至少懂得要让牙齿远离这个坚硬炙热的柱体，除了正在竭尽全力服侍他的舌头和不断吸气的口腔外，朗姆洛的快感更多地来自于对方此刻专注而顺从的姿态。  
　　史蒂夫正在为他口交，这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，这件事情本身比任何技术都要重要。  
　　老天，朗姆洛不由自主地捏紧了史蒂夫的后颈，向前按去，他的舌头刚刚舔到了阴茎前端最敏感的部分，他在吸老二方面很有天赋，朗姆洛想着，史蒂夫又把他吞进去了一截，龟头部分感觉到了咽喉收缩带来的快感，史蒂夫这会儿肯定相当难受，说不定眼角还泛起了泪光，但这是他应得的教训。朗姆洛试图让史蒂夫吞入更多，可这实在太过困难，他低下头，“全部吞进去太难了，是不是？”  
　　史蒂夫抬起头看着他，那双蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的，美丽极了。  
　　“它那么大，你根本吞不下去，”朗姆洛注视着他，继续说道，“所以它才每次都操得你那么爽。”  
　　他让史蒂夫吐了一点，然后又一次强行塞了进去，这样反复几十次，他才抽出自己，将精液射在了史蒂夫脸上。  
　　让对方深金色的睫毛以及白皙的脸蛋沾上自己的体液一直以来都是他的梦想。  
　　“我希望你不要这样就满足了。”朗姆洛看见史蒂夫露出了遇见强敌时候的那种眼神，“否则就会错过接下来的节目。”他用手指抹下自己脸上的东西，眼睛盯着朗姆洛舔了上去。  
　　“你这个小混蛋！”  
　　朗姆洛感觉自己又有了反应。  
　　史蒂夫偏偏在这会儿离开了他，站起身，走到床头拿出了什么，过一会儿，朗姆洛看见那是一副手铐、一管润滑剂还有半打安全套。  
　　“你用这个把我铐在床上操过，你还记得吗？”史蒂夫晃了晃手里的东西，他停顿了一下，“这次轮到你了。”  
　　

**-12-**

  
　　朗姆洛靠在床头，他的双手被手铐锁住，史蒂夫还是要比他温柔得多，他没有选择把他铐在某个栏杆上，而是让他能以现在这样一个较为舒适的姿势来享受接下来的“补偿”。  
　　史蒂夫这会儿正试图将软管里挤出的东西送进自己的后穴里，他跪趴在朗姆洛面前，一只手用来支撑，另一手向自己身后送去。  
　　“蜜糖，”朗姆洛晃了晃手上的铐锁，“快把它解开，我会很乐意为你完成这一切的。”  
　　“闭嘴，布洛克，我能办到。”史蒂夫皱着眉回绝了他。  
　　很快他的表情就再次发生了变化，史蒂夫咬起了嘴唇，这在朗姆洛看来，就是清晰的，他已经将自己的手指插入身体的信号。  
　　“你得快点，宝贝。”朗姆洛舔了舔嘴唇催促，他看不见具体的情形，想象力却已经快要将他逼疯。  
　　这次史蒂夫甚至懒得看他一眼，他突然垂下了头，呼吸加快了一点，手臂的动作也在加快。他送进去了两根手指，现在要挤入第三根，史蒂夫从没试过以这种方式来触碰自己的身体，他能感觉到体内黏膜的柔滑，而挤压到某个位置的感觉更是……无以言表。  
　　史蒂夫竭力控制住呼吸的节奏，他的性器也已经勃起，就和朗姆洛此刻的阴茎一样，彰显着他们对于对方的渴望。  
　　朗姆洛正用一种格外炙热的目光注视着他，如同他们第一次做爱的时候一样，这样的目光让史蒂夫浑身发热，被他人渴求的感觉就像自己所渴求的得到满足一样好。他终于抽出自己的手指，带着湿淋淋的后穴膝行了两步，跨在朗姆洛身体两侧。  
　　史蒂夫低下头，将自己的嘴唇送了上去，他们的舌头迅速纠缠在一起，极力地吸吮着对方的味道，朗姆洛抬起手，抱住他的脸颊，更深地将自己的舌头探索进去，金属制品冰冷地贴在史蒂夫的下巴，让他想起上一次自己被朗姆洛铐在床头操弄。  
　　他伸出了左手，从床单上摸索自己刚刚放下的安全套，他闭着眼也能撕开包装，搁在两年前，史蒂夫怎么也想象不到自己会如此擅长这个。他的手掌从朗姆洛结实的腹肌上抚摸过去，对方显然被这种动作取悦，侵入他口腔的舌头贴着他敏感的上颚不断刺激。  
　　有一会儿他被那里传来的又痒又麻的感觉刺激得身体发软，可史蒂夫还是清醒过来，手掌握住了朗姆洛的阴茎，那里已经足够坚硬，不需要更多的抚慰了。朗姆洛用力地在他手掌里顶弄了两下，然后离开了史蒂夫被吻得微肿的嘴唇，露出了一个十分得意的笑容。  
　　“混帐。”史蒂夫低声骂了一句，这似乎让他手里的柱体又大了一点。  
　　朗姆洛没怎么听见过他骂人，或者说史蒂夫并不经常骂人。实际上，这会儿的这个词比起骂人，更像是种嗔怪，性感极了。  
　　史蒂夫报复性地在他的腹肌上留了个牙印，就像朗姆洛留给他的那些一样。随后，就开始着手为他套上安全套。  
　　上面附着的润滑液让一开始的进入变得顺利，史蒂夫扶住朗姆洛的阴茎，缓缓坐下，感觉自己的身体被对方彻底撑开，摩擦的感觉棒透了。但就像朗姆洛说的那样，他太大了，每一次的进入都会相当困难，史蒂夫的身体本能地推拒着这个入侵者，然而绞紧的肠壁却又带来了更多快感，当整根阴茎彻底进入他的体内，史蒂夫已经接近极限。他还没有释放过哪怕一次，前液不断地从缝隙中渗落，史蒂夫感觉快感把自己整个绷紧，就只差一点，他想着，抬起了臀部，重新坐了下去。  
　　朗姆洛的呼吸开始变得急促。  
　　史蒂夫动得太慢了，完全不足以满足朗姆洛对他的渴望，他挺动腰部，在史蒂夫再次抬起一点屁股，骑着他操弄自己的时候，狠狠地顶了上去。这动作让史蒂夫惊叫了一声，整个跌在他身上。  
　　被绷紧的线被仿佛捅进喉咙里的一次顶弄骤然扯断，史蒂夫喘着气，射出了精液。  
　　“打开手铐。”他听见朗姆洛说，用的是命令语气。史蒂夫下意识地拒绝了，在他来得及后悔之前，朗姆洛把他的脑袋圈进了自己的双臂里，手掌捏着他的后颈，将他们的位置彻底调转过来。  
　　史蒂夫的双腿被他挤到身体两侧，朗姆洛甚至趁着深入的动作，再次吻上了他。  
　　深深楔入身体的动作十分粗暴，朗姆洛简直像是腰间将自己的身体整个碾压进去，史蒂夫已经开始适应这样的对待，那双迷人的蓝色眼睛正满含着情欲和信任望向他，强劲有力的大腿顺从地圈在他腰间。  
　　他属于我，朗姆洛心想，他愿意属于我，而且他已经属于我了。  
　　再一次的撞击，他咬上了史蒂夫的肩膀，在哪儿留下吻痕，然后是脖子、胸口，他人看得见的、看不见的每一个地方。  
　　  
　　第二天猎鹰一见到史蒂夫就睁大了眼，他脖子上是清晰的吻痕，那很明显不是经过了一夜的那种，而是早上刚被弄出来的。  
　　“怪不得你今天早上没来跑步，”猎鹰讪讪地说，“我还以为你们昨晚会吵起来呢。”  
　　“我们吵了。”史蒂夫有点不好意思地解释，他一早起来准备出门跑步时却被朗姆洛拉回了床上，对方用实际行动证明了自己有多精力旺盛，用另一种方式帮他进行了“晨间锻炼”。  
　　猎鹰从自己的抽屉里拿出一个创可贴，又把镜子也递给对方，让他藏好吻痕，“那你们‘吵架’的结果可真不错，对他来说。希望今天的巡街不会太‘辛苦’……”  
　　事实上，他们还没来得及出门，史蒂夫就被菲利普斯局长叫去了办公室。他猜得到局长会是为了什么事情叫他，但他没猜到霍华德·史塔克也在那间办公室里等他。  
　　他才刚一进去，这位亿万富翁就走了过来，笑着对他道谢，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，对吗？”他伸出手和史蒂夫握了握，“我得谢谢你救了我一命。”  
　　史蒂夫没想到对方会到警局来专程致谢，不自觉地将惊讶写在了脸上。  
　　“别把我想得那么混蛋，”年轻的富翁勾起嘴角，“我知道报纸上喜欢怎么写我，但我真的不像他们描述得那么目中无人。”  
　　“抱歉，”史蒂夫因为对方的话笑了起来，“很高兴认识你，那都是我们应该做的。”  
　　“你们两个，别再客套了。罗杰斯，我叫你来是告诉你从明天开始你去重案组工作。另外，”菲利普斯局长没好气地阻止了可能的继续寒暄，“史塔克算是我的一个朋友，他这趟没别的意思，就是想请你吃个饭作为道谢，你知道我现在必须遵循的糟糕食谱，”说到这儿他翻了个白眼，“我可不想看着你们在我面前享用牛排，所以，”他转向史蒂夫，“你今天下午不用加班，去陪他吃这次晚饭，”然后又转向霍华德·史塔克，“你晚上记得订个像样的餐厅。其余的问题自己解决，现在，你们一起离开我的办公室。”  
　　

**-13-**

  
　　“其实……我找你还有一件事。”  
　　霍华德带他去的是一间很普通的餐厅，虽然他家的芝士火锅可一点也不“普通”。  
　　“这家店我吃过的最棒的芝士火锅。”他们穿过了小半个纽约后，霍华德这么介绍道。在此之前史蒂夫并没有尝试过芝士火锅，但他还是立刻发觉霍华德说得一点也没错。他很感激对方的招待，同时也意识到，霍华德邀请他很可能不止是为了感谢。在一些颇为愉快的闲聊后，霍华德·史塔克终于切入了正题。  
　　“只要我能帮得上忙，我会尽力的，就算是为了这么棒的美味。”史蒂夫回答。  
　　霍华德短暂地露出了一个笑容，他显得有些焦虑，在他即将提及的这个问题上，“你见过那个炸弹。我想知道它是什么样子的。”  
　　史蒂夫愣了一下，这个问题很难描述，而且如果只是为了这个他也不需要来找自己，“难道拆弹小组没有留下引爆装置？”  
　　“没有，这也是我来找你的原因，史蒂夫……不，罗杰斯中尉，”霍华德迟疑了一下，“两年前你也拆过和这个类似的炸弹，对吗？”  
　　“是的。”史蒂夫没有迟疑地回答，尚在特战队的时候他就听说过史塔克，他是军方的主要供应商，要知道一个退役士兵的资料是非常轻松的事情，“这个引爆装置有点特别，非常复杂精巧，我很庆幸自己以前遇见过一次。”  
　　“我在那个报告上看到过你的名字，这其实也是我来找你的原因之一，当时军方告诉了你那个引爆装置的设计者是谁吗？”  
　　史蒂夫摇了摇头。  
　　霍华德看起来并不是想从史蒂夫这儿得到这个答案。他知道这个问题的答案，他知道炸弹、或者说引爆装置的设计者是谁，只是因为某些原因，答案看起来似乎难以启齿。他的目光有些飘远，似乎在走神，直到史蒂夫的手机铃声唤醒了他。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫朝他抱歉地一笑，然后走开去接了电话。  
　　是朗姆洛打来的，他的口气有着故作轻松和隐藏的不满，史蒂夫尽力安抚他，朗姆洛有时候会表现得异常不安，像是任何人都能用一顿晚饭拐走他。  
　　“如果我说这顿晚餐有点尴尬，会不会不太好？”那天晚上回去后，被问起来时史蒂夫这么说道。  
　　朗姆洛轻哼了一声，但他的肢体语言似乎放松了一些，双脚搁放在了沙发前的茶几上。这是他们晚上的某种固定项目，一起坐在电视前聊天，话题的范围总是很广泛。如果是平时史蒂夫可能会让他把脚拿下来，但是今天，他甚至没迟疑，自己也把双脚放在了茶几上，然后换了个频道。  
　　他有喜欢的深夜脱口秀节目，也许是今天的玩笑都不够有趣，他很快就靠着朗姆洛的肩膀睡着了，半夜醒来的时候已经换上了睡衣躺在卧室的那张双人床上。夜晚安静极了，史蒂夫握住朗姆洛放在他腰间的手，翻了个身，继续入睡。  
　　  
　　再次见到霍华德·史塔克是在一个多月以后，在警局里。对方看到他的时候眼睛亮了一下，似乎看到了救星，于是史蒂夫走了过去。霍华德伸出了手，露出彬彬有礼的笑容，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，很高兴再见到你，上次真是帮了我的大忙。”  
　　简单的寒暄过后，史蒂夫就直接问了对方的来意。  
　　“实际上……”他微耸了下肩，“是我的儿子被逮捕了。”  
　　他从同事手里接过某张表格，上面填着被捕者的名字——安东尼·史塔克，下面是潦草写成的逮捕理由，扰民和袭警。显然这个只有十六岁的年轻人开了个过于热闹的派对，然后在警方的抵达时不仅没有配合还试图反抗。  
　　但他只有十六岁，被反抗的员警也没有受伤，已经喝醉的少年显然没有什么力气，目前被扔在警局里的临时羁押所里醒酒。  
　　“没有太大的麻烦，”史蒂夫带领这位父亲前往狱间的路上说着，“你的律师什么时候能到？他可以帮你办理保释手续，不过这位年轻的史塔克也许得做上几十个小时的社区工作。”  
　　“那真糟糕。”霍华德勉强地笑笑。  
　　一个穿着淡灰色连帽衫的少年正蜷在铁槛里的一个单人床上，发出轻微的鼾声，他棕色的卷发乱七八糟，背后有个巨大的泥印。  
　　他的父亲松了口气，接着又轻轻地叹息。  
　　“托尼……”他喊道，少年没有醒来，于是他提高声音又喊了一声，被称作托尼的男孩终于迷迷糊糊地坐起身看了他一眼，然后低声吼了一句滚开，就气鼓鼓地躺了回去。  
　　短暂的失望从父亲的脸上消失，他转过头，对史蒂夫说，“我需要你的帮忙。”  
　　  
　　霍华德·史塔克的表情非常严肃，所以在单独相处后史蒂夫一时间有些不敢相信对方的请求。  
　　“你希望继续关押他？”  
　　霍华德点了点头，补充道，“更重要的是，我希望你不时来看看他，在我再次过来领走他之前，如果有任何人想要释放他，请你为他找个地方安置保证他的安全。我已经和菲利普斯局长谈过，我会给你足够的补偿……”  
　　“你遇到了危险。”史蒂夫打断他。  
　　“不会太久，我已经在着手处理一切，”霍华德说，“但是得先保证他的安全。”接着他笑了笑，“别皱眉，警探先生，我有朋友在帮我处理这件事，他们都会优秀，相信我很快就会回来。”  
　　那天的最后，霍华德·史塔克塞给了他一张名片，“如果有任何突发情况你可以来打这个电话。”  
　　神盾局。史蒂夫念出了名片上的这个词汇。  
　　“史蒂夫，”霍华德上车前探出了头，“这件事结束后，如果你有兴趣也许应该和这个人联系一下，他们正在招募探员，我觉得你会更合适那份工作。”  
　　那时候的他怎么也想不到这句话，竟然是他和对方的最后一次交谈。  
　　下一次见到的霍华德·史塔克，被包裹在案发现场抬出来的裹尸袋里，直接击中头部的子弹所造成的损毁令史蒂夫几乎没认出他。房间里一片混乱，血迹弄脏了地毯，满墙都是深色的污渍，墙角则是些可疑的粘稠物。史蒂夫见过的尸体难以计数，但他脑海中还是忍不住一直盘旋着托尼·史塔克的样子。  
　　  
　　那个小伙子一开始对自己必须被继续关押非常不满，他表现得十分傲慢，大声吵闹着自己对于芝士汉堡的渴望，第一天的时候他从头到脚评论了史蒂夫一番。在接过芝士汉堡后他安分了一会儿，但是很快又开始叫喊史蒂夫的警员编号和名字，在得不到回应后，开始用最大音量倒着背诵一本恐怕正序阅读史蒂夫也不一定能看懂的书。  
　　有时候史蒂夫把他当小孩子安抚——这总会惹恼他，有时候史蒂夫则假装对方是个大人要求他表现得明白事理。  
　　托尼甚至在得到一只马克笔后毁了狱间里的一整面墙，上面有演算公式，有编程语言，甚至有某种看起来非常有趣的设计图。  
　　第三天后，他们开始就托尼写在那面墙上的东西讨论，史蒂夫并不算完全明白，但其中有他熟悉的部分，他甚至有些好奇地查了这个少年的资料，他刚在麻省理工拿到了两个学位，所有人都在期待他继续读上一打学位或者直接接手父亲的公司时，托尼·史塔克却开始了浪荡生活。  
　　“你还很年轻，不应该这么糟蹋自己的时间。”史蒂夫甚至试图劝说，对方不屑地哼了一声。  
　　大概是第七天的时候，托尼问了“那个问题”：“是他让你把我关在这儿的是吗？他想给我个教训？”  
　　“不，他是为了保护你。”史蒂夫回答。  
　　这个答案让托尼讽刺地勾了勾嘴角，在史蒂夫以为他们今天的交流结束时，男孩突然开了口，“所有人都说他是最棒的机械专家，也是最成功的军火商人，可你知道吗？他是个糟糕透顶的父亲，甚至记不住我的生日。从未给我取得的任何成就赞许，不，在他眼里这都是些幼稚玩意，他甚至懒得看它们一眼。我做什么他都不在乎。”男孩顿了顿，“我恨他……我恨死他，我宁愿自己的父亲是个酒鬼或者罪犯。”  
　　托尼·史塔克的眼睛里有史蒂夫非常熟悉的东西——愤怒，以及绝望。就像他在巴基尸首的鉴定结果出来后的情绪。  
　　也许正是那些东西，让史蒂夫的态度温和了下来，“托尼·史塔克，他是你的父亲，不管你愿不愿意相信，他爱你。”他知道这是托尼最渴望也最不愿意相信的事实。  
　　  
　　而现在，史蒂夫不知道，该如何告知对方这个消息。  
　　


End file.
